Tere Liye
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: COMPLETED! Tere Liye - (for your sake) Hari itu, saya mempelajari bahwa cinta yang seharusnya menjadi sumber kekuatan, dapat berperan sebagai pisau bermata dua—yang juga menghadirkan kelemahan dan keputusasaan. Namun, apa yang telah Nefertari Zoro dan Sanji Zeff buktikan, adalah, bahwa cinta, tidak pernah mengebal kekalahan. Untuk Fujoshi Independence Day ke-7.
1. 1 of 5

_**Tere Liye**_

 _(For Your Sake)_

 _A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

 _One Piece_ _by_ _Eiichiro Oda_

 _Tere Liye (song) from Veer Zaara movie_

 _M Rated – Drama / Angst – 4k words story only – 1 of 5_

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Alternate reality. Yaoi. Violance. Maybe way too drama but it's just a matter of taste. Character's death. You've been warned._

 _Ditulis dalam rangka memeriahkan Fujoshi Independence Day - #LoveWins_

 _._

 _._

"Pasukan kerajaan telah kembali!"

Riuh rendah sambutan terdengar di seluruh penjuru kota Alubarna. Empat ratus pria pilihan tampak gagah dalam balutan seragam militer khas Alabasta—jubah panjang sewarna padang pasir berpadu baju zirah yang ditempa dari besi ringan dan perunggu. Kuda-kuda yang menjadi transportasi utama tidak terlihat lelah sedikit pun. Wajah-wajah angkuh itu memperlihatkan segalanya yang dimiliki pembela monarki—kebanggaan, keberanian dan integritas.

Teriakan itu menjadi— _kebanyakan suara sopran jajaran perempuan—_ ketika sang komandan pleton tampak di barisan terdepan. Tubuh yang jangkung berisi serta paras yang maskulin selalu berhasil membuat para gadis tergila-gila. Berbagai bekas luka sebagai memento di berbagai medan perang tidak mengurangi pesonanya di mata semua wanita. Sikapnya selalu terlihat dingin dan tenang—membuat bisik-bisik penasaran hawa-hawa terdengar.

Terlahir sebagai putra pertama keluarga ningrat Nefertari yang mewarisi darah Raja, Nefertari Zoro, adalah pangeran sekaligus jendral perang kerajaan Alabasta.

"Hh..." pemuda berambut hijau pendek itu sedikit mengeluh, "Berisik sekali..."

Salah satu pengawal kepercayaannya, Johnny, terkekeh, "Mendengar kau berhasil mengepung dan memerangi para bajak laut tolol itu di perbatasan kerajaan, tentu saja semua orang bergembira."

"Oh, lihatlah, semua perempuan itu memuji Tuan Muda." Yosaku, seorang tangan kanan Zoro yang lain, ikut berseloroh, "Kau tinggal tunjuk seorang saja, mereka akan jadi milikmu."

"Hmph." Zoro mendengus dan mempercepat laju kudanya, "Tidak tertarik."

Heran, setelah peperangan selama tiga hari tanpa tidur, bisa-bisanya anak buahnya itu memikirkan perempuan.

Tubuhnya lelah bukan main. Belum lagi koleksi bekas lukanya bertambah—abaikan saja mata kirinya yang sudah mustahil terbuka dan sayatan memanjang di dada sampai perutnya. Dia yang terlalu sibuk mengangkat senjata ini benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk membina hubungan! Sadar pikirannya melantur, Zoro memberi pecutan ke perut kuda hitam yang ia tunggangi agar melaju lebih kencang ke arah istana—terima kasih barikade pengawal kerajaan, berkat mereka, sang Pangeran tidak akan tersasar dan bebas dari sentuhan para para wanita haus belaian.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai ke pusat pemerintahan. Melewati _Central City Square_ —area sangat luas yang biasa ramai dengan penduduk—dan Menara Jam Alubarna.

"Selamat datang, Putra Mahkota!"

Sambutan itu terdengar seiring gerbang istana membuka ke arah dalam. Bangunan megah dengan dinding didominasi warna putih dan kubah emas terlihat menjulang—khas absolutisme monarki. Zoro turun dari kuda yang ia tunggangi lalu menyerahkannya ke para pengawal untuk digiring menuju istal. Ia sendiri agak tergesa melangkah ke pintu utama istana dan disambut oleh puluhan pelayan yang telah membentuk barisan panjang.

Zoro membuka jubah putihnya untuk diserahkan kepada salah seorang pelayan yang ada di dekatnya, Maidy, "Semua orang sudah berkumpul di ruang makan?"

"Sudah, Tuan Muda." Maidy mengangguk sopan sembari melipat rapi pakaian sang Pangeran, "Apa Anda akan hadir untuk makan malam?"

"Hmph."

Tentu—siapapun di istana ini _tahu_ kalau si sulung dari Nefertari Cobra tidak menyukai jamuan dan acara makan bersama yang kental nuansa politis. Zoro lebih tertarik dengan ilmu senjata dan peperangan daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk basa-basi, bicara omong kosong dan tetek bengek pemerintahan. Lebih-lebih ketika ia baru saja mengantongi kemenangan. Seluruh kalimat manis penuh kepalsuan dan aura menjilat tertuju pada dirinya. Membuat rasa masakan di atas meja menjadi hambar saja!

Tetapi, malam ini ia tidak memiliki pilihan selain hadir di ruang makan—oh, serius, melihat kandelier bersepuh emas, peralatan makan yang berkilauan, serta sederet ningrat yang tidak ia kenal? Andai bukan adik perempuannya yang memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca sebelum peperangannya minggu lalu mana sudi Zoro mengiyakannya. Waktunya terlalu berharga!

 _(Sang Pangeran mendesah malas.)_

Ia mengekor si pelayan tanpa kata-kata, dan mencelos melihat beberapa wajah dari negara tetangga—"Selamat malam." ia menyapa sopan.

"Oh!" melihat sosok putranya hadir di ruang makan, Nefertari Cobra, sang raja, langsung menyambut dengan berdiri dari kursi emasnya, "Putra sulungku telah tiba! Sungguh kejutan."

"Ayah." Zoro mengangguk singkat sebelum berjalan ke arah bangku yang disisakan untuknya—tepat di sebelah Cobra dan seorang gadis cantik berambut biru cerah, "Siapa orang-orang ini?" bisik Zoro.

Nefertari Vivi, sang putri mahkota, anak kedua dari sang Raja, hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan kakaknya, "Beliau adalah Raja Riku—dari kerajaan Dressrosa, dan kepala pengawalnya. Yang di sana Raja Elizabelo II, kau ingat, 'kan? Mereka datang untuk membahas kerjasama perdagangan dan distribusi air bersih ke Alubarna dan Yuba." balas Vivi sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresi menyenangkannya, "Zoro! Sapa dulu semua orang yang ada di sini baru kau boleh menyantap makananmu!" hardik gadis molek itu sambil menyikut perut atletis Zoro.

"Pembicaraan politis semacam ini lebih cocok _kau_ yang melakukan, Vivi." balas Zoro, tampak tidak peduli dengan bisik-bisik sinis di belakang punggungnya—"Lagipula aku kelaparan, oke? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memakan ransum yang sama selama satu minggu tanpa arak sedikit pun."

"Kau ini, benar-benar…" Vivi mendengus pelan.

Zoro acuh.

"Putra Mahkota Zoro." Raja Riku membuka suara, "Saya dengar Anda baru saja kembali dari pemberantasan para bajak laut di perbatasan utara?" ia bertanya sambil mengangkat piala perak berisi anggur, "Saya harap Raja Cobra tidak keberatan dengan pertanyaan saya."

Cobra menggeleng kecil, "Silahkan."

"Ah. Ya." jawab Zoro sambil meraih sepotong daging dengan sedikit saus berwarna kecoklatan, "Hanya gerombolan tidak punya otak dan otot yang mencoba mengacau. Beruntung mereka tidak berhasil mencapai Nanohana." Zoro angkat bahu dengan santainya sebelum melahap hidangan utama tersebut, "Sialnya jumlah mereka banyak sekali. Seluruh pasukanku belum tidur selama tiga hari—hei!" dengan nada terkejut, Zoro melotot ke arah piringnya, "Rasanya _lumayan_!"

"Selesaikan dulu pembicaraanmu dengan Raja Riku!" desis Vivi sambil tersenyum tak enak ke arah lawan bicara Zoro, "Maafkan kakak saya, dia sudah satu minggu tidak menikmati santap malam yang layak."

"Ah…" Raja Riku tampak canggung—"Tidak masalah. Saya kurang peka karena meminta Putra Mahkota bercerita. Dia pasti sangat lelah setelah semua yang terjadi."

Vivi menghela napas lega.

"Bagaimana bisa koki istana kita yang payah itu memasak makanan seperti ini?" tanya Zoro setelah isi piringnya yang keempat tandas tak bersisa—"Apa yang terjadi selama aku tak ada?"

"Uh, tentu saja, kau pergi nyaris dua minggu." tandas Vivi—"Dua hari yang lalu, dapur istana kedatangan anggota baru yang sangat, _sangat_ bertalenta."

Zoro menyimak—dengan mulut penuh daging.

"Kalau kau memiliki kekuatan tempur setara seratus prajurit, maka pemuda ini—" Vivi mengacungkan jempolnya, "—memiliki kelincahan setara seratus koki biasa."

 _._

 _._

 _CRASS—_

Suara minyak panas bertemu dengan potongan bawang memantul-mantul di dinding batu dapur istana. Wangi yang berasal dari rempah-rempah menguar kuat sampai ke setiap sudut ruangan. Tungku-tungku yang terbuat dari batu dan besi tampak berjajar rapi. Lemari-lemari tempat berbagai bahan mentah terkunci rapat untuk optimalisasi masa penyimpanan. Di antara tumpukan sayur, buah, daging dan bumbu kering, seorang pemuda ramping dalam balutan pakaian serba putih tampak cekatan memainkan sebilah pisau pendek. Tangannya yang lincah bergantian memotong cabai dan tomat ceri.

Kegiatannya dinamis. Mulai dari mencincang, merebus, meramu, seluruh metoda mulai dari yang sesederhana merendam daging dalam saus sampai ke yang paling rumit seperti membuat _garnish_ dari wortel dikuasainya. Kepiawaiannya telah terbukti dari dua puluh tiga macam hidangan yang terhidang di atas meja saji—siap untuk didistribusikan sebagai santap siang keluarga kerajaan. Ia meletakkan seluruh hasil karyanya di atas kereta dorong dan membiarkan para pelayan membawa masakannya pergi.

Yakin pekerjaannya siang itu sudah rampung, ia bersandar di sebelah perapian dan menyelipkan batang rokok ke sudut bibirnya. Membakar ujungnya dan menghisap ujung yang lain—

"Seseorang seharusnya memberi tahu kalau ada larangan menghisap tembakau di beberapa tempat—dan dapur istana termasuk di antaranya."

Pemuda pirang itu tersentak. Ia mencari sumber suara dan menyipitkan mata ketika dilihatnya sesosok pemuda lain sedang menyandarkan bahu di kusen pintu masuk dapur.

Ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih mengintimidasi—aura yang menguar dari figur tegap itu, warna rambut yang begitu mencolok dan abnormal, pakaian berbahan sutera yang dari Menara Jam saja terlihat mahalnya, atau tiga anting emas murni yang tertindik di telinga kirinya. Taruhan—pria bertampang sangar ini pasti salah satu dari elit militer istana.

"Tenanglah, aku cukup profesional untuk tidak menodai hasil pekerjaanku dengan abu rokok." jawab sang koki dengan nada angkuh, "Seluruh bahan mentah sudah ada di dalam lemari penyimpanan. Aku bisa menjamin dengan leherku kalau keluarga kerajaan tak akan terkontaminasi nikotin."

"Percaya diri sekali." cemooh Zoro sambil tertawa mengejek, "Masakan yang dinikmati oleh mereka semua ternyata datang dari seorang koki serampangan sepertimu. Kudengar rokok bisa mematikan syaraf pengecapmu…" senyum sinis sang Pangeran terkembang lebar, "… _Cook_."

"Cicipi masakanku terlebih dahulu, Kepala Ganggang." balas si pemuda pirang dengan nada menantang, "Kau baru boleh mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangku _andaikata_ masakanku tidak seenak yang kau pikir." ia menghembiskan asap rokok ke arah wajah lawan bicaranya—"Lemari pendingin ada di belakangmu."

Zoro menaikkan alisnya.

Namun toh, ia memilih mengikuti permainan ini—membuka lemari pendingin dan menemukan beberapa gelas berkaki dengan puding almond di dalamnya. Potongan mangga segar ditambah saus _cranberry_ tampak menghiasi sisi gelas. Zoro menyambar salah satunya, menyingkirkan buah ceri untuk dimakan terakhir, dan mencicipi sesendok hidangan penutup tersebut. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar.

 _Persis dengan apa yang dikecap lidahnya tadi malam._

"Tidak buruk." ujar Zoro sambil menghabiskan satu porsi puding dan meletakkan gelas kotornya di salah satu tempat mencuci piring, "Lebih baik daripada koki-koki istana yang kehilangan pekerjaannya."

Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh, "Kalau kau berpikir benda ini bisa menumpulkan cita rasa dalam setiap masakanku—" ia menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya sebelum menghembuskan kembali asap keabuan dengan ekspresi pongah, "—kau salah besar."

Kalimat penuh rasa percaya diri itu membuat Zoro menyeringai.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Zoro, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Zeff." jawab si koki pirang, sedikit terkejut karena arah pembicaraan menjadi lebih santai, "Sanji Zeff."

Pemuda berambut hijau itu mendengus, " _Cook_." sergahnya, "Kau memiliki kemampuan yang menarik. Kuharap kau bisa bertahan lama di dalam istana ini."

"Terima kasih—" gumam Sanji, "—untuk peringatanmu, maksudku."

"Di tempat ini terlalu banyak orang yang ingin menjatuhkan orang lain—terutama dengan talenta menonjol sepertimu." kata Zoro sembari melempar-lempar pisau ke udara dan menangkapnya, "Berapa orang yang kau pikir sudah kehilangan pekerjaan karena kau berhasil melampaui kinerja mereka?"

"Sepuluh?" Sanji menebak dengan nada tak yakin, "Uh, dua belas?"

Zoro mendadak menancapkan ujungnya ke atas meja sampai terdengar bunyi logam melesak ke dalam kayu, "Tiga puluh delapan orang."

Sanji sedikit tersentak.

"Lima belas koki utama dan dua puluh tiga asisten koki dipecat karena tidak bisa membuat apa yang kau sajikan dalam dua hari." Zoro tertawa mencemooh, "Kau selalu bekerja sendirian seperti tadi? Untuk masakan sebanyak itu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu suka bekerja dalam tim." jawab Sanji sambil mematikan ujung rokoknya di tempat sampah, "Kalau untuk dua puluh orang saja, aku masih bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendirian." nada arogan terdengar dari setiap kalimatnya, "Bantuan hanya akan mengganggu."

Zoro tergelak mendengarnya, "Entah kau ini terlalu percaya diri atau sombong—tetapi tebakanku, kau pasti tidak memiliki banyak teman."

"Aku baru empat hari berada di tempat ini, bukankah kalau aku sudah mengenal semua pengawal dan pelayan, justru malah aneh?" balas Sanji dengan nada satir, "Maafkan aku yang kurang peka terhadap pergaulan—aku bahkan belum hafal wajah dan nama anggota keluarga kerajaan."

"Oh." jawaban singkat dari Zoro. Kejujuran Sanji membuatnya merasa maklum kalau pemuda bertubuh ramping itu bisa seenaknya menggunakan kosa kata kasar saat berbicara dengan darah biru sepertinya, "Lebih baik kau segera mengumpulkan informasi perihal keluarga kerajaan." Zoro berkata dengan nada dibuat-buat misterius, "Terutama Putra Mahkota mereka."

Sanji mengernyitkan dahi, "Aku pernah mendengar desas-desus kalau beliau hampir tidak pernah hadir di jamuan makan malam—bahkan tidak menyukai makanan istana."

"Tidak salah." jawab Zoro.

"Tetapi kudengar juga, dia memuji masakanku." nada suara Sanji berubah bersemangat.

"Dia hanya berkata 'lumayan'—tetapi, yah, bisa dibilang pujian." tambah Zoro.

"Kau—" Sanji mendengus, antara hendak berkata atau tidak, lalu terlihat berpikir, "—berkata-kata seolah kau ini Putra Mahkota itu sendiri."

Zoro tertawa kecil.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu lebih jauh." pemuda tegap itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Sebentar!"

Langkah Zoro terhenti dalam posisi tangan menggenggam gagang pintu. Sorot mata dan mimik wajah Sanji memperlihatkan rasa curiga yang tidak dikorting sama sekali. Ekspresi itu membuat Zoro merasakan sensasi aneh—mual tak lazim yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa rambut pirang, alis spiral yang menurutnya abnormal, dan bibir tipis milik sang juru masak di hadapannya itu berhasil membuatnya lengah.

Sanji menunjuk wajahnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Zoro tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menikmati detik demi detik untuk merekam setiap detil lekuk wajah lawan bicaranya. Bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri— _sejak kapan kau terlihat begitu menarik?_

"Lebih baik kau mencari tahu sendiri."

.

.

"Ini tidak adil!"

Zoro, yang sore itu baru saja selesai dengan latih tanding pedang bersama elit militer kerajaan lain, menoleh ke arah sumber keributan.

"Oh. Kau, _Cook_." sapa pemuda bertubuh atletis itu dengan nada cuek, "Tutup lagi pintunya."

Sanji merengut—namun ia patuhi juga perintah itu.

Pemuda itu benar-benar merasa dikerjai. Bagaimana tidak! Tanpa ia tahu, ia telah berbicara lancang kepada salah satu anggota keluarga kerajaan! Nasibnya baik karena tidak ada pengawal di sekitar dapur sedang berjaga. Ia mengusap lehernya sendiri dan bersyukur tidak ada saksi mata. Sanji bergidik membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi padanya karena kepergok menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Putra Mahkota.

"Kau di sini untuk membawakan kudapan, 'kan?" tanya Zoro santai. Ia membuka pakaian bagian atasnya yang lembab karena peluh lalu melemparkannya ke keranjang khusus kain kotor. Kamar pribadinya itu sangat luas dengan dekorasi dan furnitur yang mayoritas terbuat dari perak atau perunggu. Sanji berada di ruang tamu kecil—sebuah ruangan yang terpisah oleh tirai berwarna putih dengan area tidur sang Pangeran, "Kau membawa anggur juga?"

"Sebaiknya Anda tidak terlalu sering menyantap kudapan asin karena kadar natriumnya tidak baik untuk sirkulasi darah Anda." gumam Sanji selagi berlutut dan meletakkan peralatan makan di atas meja tamu, "Meminum alkohol sebelum waktu makan malam juga kebiasaan yang buruk."

"Aku sudah terbiasa begitu, dan tebak?" Zoro menyeringai sambil menyibak tabir semi transparan itu dan menampakkan sosok setengah telanjangnya kepada Sanji, "Aku masih hidup."

"Karena itulah aku ada di sini untuk mengatur pola makan Anda—"

Sejenak, Sanji tertegun—

Ini pertemuan keduanya dengan Zoro setelah perbincangan mereka di dapur tempo hari. Disuguhi pemandangan tubuh berotot penuh dalam kondisi berkeringat sudah tentu tidak ia antisipasi. Sanji menyentakkan kepalanya sendiri. Sadar kalau caranya menatap begitu melecehkan. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. _Tidak boleh!_ Sanji memilih berkegiatan—menuang anggur dari botol ke gelasnya. Berusaha terlihat wajar sekalipun ia refleks mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Masakan buatanmu selalu menarik." ujar Zoro yang tanpa basa-basi langsung duduk bersila di hadapan Sanji. Ia sedang menggosok rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk yang juga berwarna putih, "Apa ini?"

Sanji menggumam, "Kebab mini." jawabnya setelah sedikit mendehem guna melegakan tenggorokannya sendiri—"Roti tanpa ragi yang dibuat tipis lalu dimasak di atas wajan datar, lalu diisi potongan sapi berempah, daun _lettuce_ dan potongan tomat. Aku membuatnya kecil-kecil agar mudah disantap."

"Kau menggunakan garam masala pesananku, 'kan?" tanya Zoro sambil bolak-balik mencomot kudapan sorenya itu, "Hmm… Lumayan…"

"Garam masala dan merica hitam tumbuk." Sanji mengangguk, "Dan… Apakah tidak ada komentar selain 'lumayan'—karena aku ingin tahu apakah ada hal yang perlu kuperbaiki."

Zoro terlihat berpikir, "Kurasa memang ada yang kurang dari masakanmu."

"Begitu?" tanya Sanji antusias.

"Ya." Zoro menggenggam pergelangan kaki Sanji yang terbalut celana longgar dan perlahan menariknya. Sanji terlihat kebingungan namun ia turuti gestur sang Pangeran dan meluruskan posisi duduknya. Zoro, dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan, langsung rebah dengan kepala di atas kedua paha sang koki— "Nah, dengan begini, rasa masakanmu pasti lebih enak."

Sanji membuka mulutnya—"Kau sadar kalau kau itu orang paling seenaknya, egois, dan curang yang hidup di dalam istana ini, 'kan?" tanya Sanji dengan nada kesal.

"Aku bisa dengan senang hati membuatmu merasa _lebih_ diperlakukan tidak adil, _Cook_." balas Zoro dengan nada santai dan menunjuk piring kebabnya, "Tanganku pegal."

Geram, Sanji menggeretakkan gigi.

Andai saja lelaki yang tiduran di atas kakinya ini bukan seorang Putra Mahkota, mungkin Sanji sudah menghadiahi satu tendangan spesial ke bokongnya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau _seluruh_ anggota keluarga kerajaan isinya tak jauh-jauh dari manusia berperintah absolut? Entah sebenarnya anugerah atau musibah, ketika dirinya ditunjuk menjadi ahli masak istana sekaligus pelayan pribadi Putra Mahkota. Pemuda pirang itu merutuk di dalam hati sementara tangan berjari lentiknya sibuk menyuapi Zoro. Salah satu momen di mana ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai lelaki didiskon besar-besaran.

"Omong-omong—" Zoro bicara di antara kunyahan, "—darimana asalmu?"

"Tata krama makanmu benar-benar buruk, Pangeran." seloroh Sanji, sengaja menekankan pada kata 'Pangeran'—"Aku berasal dari _North Blue_ , tetapi besar di _East Blue_."

"Wow, jauh sekali." ujar Zoro kagum, "Pasti membutuhkan energi ekstra agar kau bisa sampai ke sini." ia menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Ceritakan padaku!"

"Mulai dari mana, ya…" Sanji menghela napas, "Aku tidak terlalu ingat perihal masa kecilku. _North Blue,_ kampung halaman, bahkan kedua orang tuaku. Yang lekat dalam ingatanku adalah seorang kakek tua bernama Zeff yang mengangkatku sebagai anak. Aku memperlajari cara memasak dari dia." mata Sanji menerawang, "Aku tumbuh besar di atas kapalnya. Baratie, namanya. Kapal kami berlokasi di _East Blue_ dan terkenal sebagai restoran terapung. Mungkin kau juga pernah mendengarnya."

"Ah, yang konon kabarnya penuh oleh Angkatan Laut dan perompak." Zoro mendecih, "Apa kau ini hitungannya juga bajak laut? Kudengar kapalmu itu memiliki _jolly rogers_."

Sanji mendengus, "Zeff memang _pernah_ menjadi bajak laut, tapi sekarang dia menghabiskan masa tuanya sebagai juru masak." jawab Sanji tegas, "Sementara aku sendiri tidak pernah meninggalkan Baratie—bagaimana yang seperti itu bisa digolongkan sebagai bajak laut?"

"Ha-ha-ha! Benar juga." tawa Zoro terdengar ringan. Ia meraih jemari ramping Sanji yang sedang menyuapinya, "Dengan tangan seperti ini, kau tak akan sanggup memegang senjata apapun."

"Kau—" Sanji menepis tangan Zoro, tidak peduli lagi akan konsekuensi dihukum gantung karena berlaku tidak sopan terhadap _royal family_ , "Hentikan—jangan memperlakukan aku seolah aku ini perempuan!"

"Amarahmu benar-benar mudah tersulut, _Cook_." goda Zoro sambil tertawa kecil. Segera bangkit dari rebahnya dan mengambil posisi bersila. Ia menyandarkan sebelah sikunya ke pinggiran meja berukir perak sebelum menyambar piala yang penuh berisi anggur, "Tidak perlu jengah akan kontak fisik denganku. Begini-begini, aku juga masih sayang nyawa—lebih baik mati di peperangan daripada tewas di tiang gantungan dan menjadi tontonan untuk rakyat sendiri."

Kalimat itu membuat alis Sanji bertaut.

"Oh, kau belum tahu?" Zoro terkekeh misterius, "Di kerajaanku ini, menyentuh sesama lelaki— _atau sesama perempuan_ —adalah hal yang sangat tabu." jelas Zoro, "Ah, bukan tabu lagi, _terlarang_. Sangat tidak diperbolehkan sehingga ada hukum sendiri yang mengaturnya."

"Hukum?" ulang Sanji dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ya. Hukum. Aku pernah melihat beberapa menteri dipenjara karena itu." tandas Zoro sembari menghabiskan anggurnya, "Dan untuk mereka yang status sosialnya lebih rendah, hukuman mati adalah satu-satunya pilihan untuk mengakhiri hidupmu."

.

.

"Saya mohon diri dulu."

Dengan sopan, Sanji berjalan mundur sampai membelakangi pintu. Perlahan mengayun gagang berlapis perunggu dan keluar dari ruangan pribadi milik salah satu komandan pasukan istana tersebut.

"Hhh…" Sanji menghela napas. Sejenak ia bersandar di dinding batu yang memisahkan dirinya dengan kegiatan erotis di dalam sana. Bukan satu-dua kali ini ia mengantarkan anggur dan buah-buahan ke dalam kamar para petinggi militer—dan tidak satu dua kali pula ia memergoki mereka sedang merayu banyak perempuan sekaligus. Herannya, mereka tidak merasa jengah karena ketahuan. Mungkin Sanji harus menerima kenyataan kalau di balik seragam-seragam tempur dan jasa para petarung untuk Alabasta, tersimpan tubuh-tubuh haus belaian wanita—"Tidak bermoral." komentarnya pendek.

Sanji memperbaiki letak nampan kosong yang ia bawa, lalu bergegas kembali ke 'rumah kedua'-nya, dapur istana. Ia sedikit terkejut karena menemukan tempat itu masih terang benderang.

"Lho, Sanji?"

Suara seorang wanita dari arah dalam membuatnya terlonjak. Sungguh, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sosok tinggi besar dengan tatanan rambut gulung-gulung besar tersebut. Rasanya seperti melihat Igaram, sang Kapten yang mengepalai pasukan elit kerajaan, versi waria.

"Terracotta-san." sapa Sanji, sedikit enggan. Ia memang mengalami kesulitan dalam berinteraksi sesama juru masak—bahkan di Baratie dulu, ia sering adu jotos dengan rekannya sesama koki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Terracotta, sang kepala koki istana, dengan nada penasaran sambil melirik ke arah baki di tangan Sanji, "Mengantarkan sesuatu untuk Putra Mahkota?"

Sanji menggeleng, "Untuk Pell-san." jawabnya singkat.

"Oh."

"Kau sendiri, belum kembali ke kamarmu?" tanya Sanji basa-basi.

"Suamiku masih menghadiri pertemuan dengan Yang Mulia Raja. Aku menyiapkan puding dan dan anggur untuk mereka." terang Terracotta, "Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku?"

Yang namanya Sanji, tidak pernah sanggup menolak permintaan perempuan, seperti apapun bentuknya. Baik itu bentuk _pertolongannya_ , maupun bentuk _perempuannya_ —"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Kau bisa membuat pudingnya. Aku sudah menyiapkan gelatin dan gula di sana." Terracotta menunjuk meja di samping kompor, "Aku akan menyiapkan loyang serta buah-buahan."

"Baiklah." menurut, Sanji segera menyalakan api dan menjerang air di dalam panci besar. Dapur ini benar-benar bagai miniatur surga baginya—selain alat-alat masaknya lengkap dan semahal kepala di poster buronan, bahan mentahnya begitu segar dan berkualitas tinggi.

Terracotta melirik cara memasak Sanji dan tersenyum sendiri, "Tanganmu memang sangat berbakat, Anak Muda." pujinya tulus, "Bagaimana? Sudah kerasan di sini?"

"Antara iya dan tidak—aku sangat menyukai dapur ini dan hidangan padang pasir yang eksotis, harus aku akui hal itu." Sanji mengusap peluh di dahinya, "Tetapi, sejujurnya, aku sedikit—entahlah, aku tidak bilang aku tidak suka, hanya saja sedikit…" ia angkat bahu, "…sungkan terhadap keluarga kerajaan."

"Semua orang berkata demikian di awal-awal karier mereka." Terracotta terkekeh, "Kau melihat sesuatu di ruangan Pell, ya?"

Sanji nyaris menumpahkan gula ke dalam cairan gelatin yang sedang diaduknya. Terracotta terbahak melihat ekspresi Sanji yang salah tingkah itu—

"Sudah kuduga." Terracotta geleng-geleng kepala, "Berapa wanita yang kau lihat?"

"Uh. Empat." gumam Sanji dengan suara kecil.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, libido lelaki memang mengerikan. Terutama bagi mereka yang jarang melihat istana karena lebih sering terjun ke medan pertempuran." jelas wanita bertubuh bongsor itu, "Yang Mulia Raja sendiri tidak suka membawa pelacur ke dalam istana, tetapi ia tidak melarang jika anak buahnya melakukan hal itu. Yah, selama tidak membuat keributan."

"Kudengar, Yang Mulia Raja sangat mencintai mendiang permaisuri." sambung Sanji.

Terracotta mengangguk, "Beliau tidak pernah membawa wanita setelah mangkatnya Yang Mulia Ratu." wanita berpakaian merah marun itu kembali tertawa, "Dan sama sekali tidak terduga, sifatnya itu menurun kepada anak laki-lakinya."

 _Deg—_

Mendengar Zoro dibicarakan, Sanji merasa ada degup aneh yang berpacu di dalam dadanya. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin tahu, tetapi separuh yang lain seolah tak siap mendengar cerita apapun tentang Zoro.

"Ma—maksudnya?"

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga kerajaan—selain Yang Mulia Raja—yang tidak pernah sekali pun memakai pelacur." ada nada bangga di suara Terracotta, "Setidaknya, beliau tidak pernah membawa pelacur ke dalam istana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan di luar sana—karena seringnya beliau pergi berperang dan menyelinap ke kota untuk mencari lawan berkelahi."

Sanji melirik, "Aku memang tidak pernah memergoki hal-hal seperti itu selama di sini."

"Seperti itulah beliau." Terracotta mengangguk, "Putra Mahkota hampir selalu bepergian sendirian—atau ditemani oleh dua orang tangan kanannya, Yosaku dan Johnny. Yang Mulia Raja seringkali cemas karena seorang penerus tahta menolak dikawal." senyuman wanita itu melebar, "Beliau selalu seperti itu, hanya tertarik pada seni bela diri dan ilmu perang. Selalu membolos pelajaran bahasa, tidak peduli politik, bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa memainkan alat musik."

"Begitukah?" mendengarnya, Sanji ikut tertawa kecil, "Eksentrik sekali, ya?"

Terracotta mengangguk, "Sedari kecil, ia sudah susah didekati. Hanya keluarganya, Igaram, dan aku, yang bisa mengajaknya bicara. Beliau bisa sangat percaya pada Yosaku dan Johnny karena mereka teman sepermainan semenjak beliau berusia enam tahun." kenang Terracotta, "Namun sifatnya semakin tertutup setelah Yang Mulia Ratu meninggal. Sedikit banyak, ia menyalahkan ayahnya karena kesibukan sebagai Raja terkadang membuat perhatian beliau akan keluarga sangat minim."

Sanji menyimak.

"Mungkin karena hal itu pula, Putra Mahkota tidak terlalu nyaman berlama-lama di istana. Beliau juga tidak menyukai pertemuan dengan negara-negara lain—baginya hal itu terlalu merepotkan dan penuh kemunafikan. Bayangkan—beliau lebih suka bergaul dengan tentara, pengawal, dan pelayan, daripada harus duduk bersama bangsawan lain!" Terracotta geleng-geleng kepala, "Padahal tahun ini ia berusia dua puluh satu, tetapi isi kepalanya bisa sangat keras."

"Mungkin itu karena Putra Mahkota hanya berpikir menggunakan otot." bisik Sanji.

"Ho-ho-ho… Nyalimu besar, Anak Muda. Kalau hanya aku, tidak apa, tetapi jangan sampai orang lain mendengarmu bicara begitu." tegur Terracotta, "Ingatlah, semua dinding di istana ini bertelinga."

"Tidakkah sikapnya itu…" Sanji angkat bahu, "Sedikit… Radikal, untuk seorang penerus tahta?"

Terracotta hanya menghela napas, "Terlalu naif, harus aku akui. Tidak banyak orang dalam kalangan istana yang bertindak berdasarkan insting seperti beliau—kadang aku khawatir kalau sifatnya itu akan menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri." ia melanjutkan kegiatannya memotong buah-buahan, "Tetapi, mungkin justru sisi kemanusiaan dan keadilan seperti itulah yang dibutuhkan oleh kerajaan ini."

Mendengarnya, Sanji tertegun. Ia pikir Putra Mahkota merupakan bocah labil yang hanya bisa bersenang-senang atas status darah dan posisi ayahnya. Ternyata, tidak.

Sedikit banyak, informasi tersebut membuahkan rasa hormatnya kepada Nefertari Zoro.

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tere Liye : 1 of 5 – END HERE**_

 _Bersambung ke bagian berikutnya_

 _._

 _._

 **Author's note :**

Saya juga engga paham kenapa jadinya multichapter #dibuang SEMOGA SAYA ENGGA MALES APDET YA BWAHAHAHAHA engga kok, ini udah ada draft sampe kelarnya… Jadi, ditargetkan selesai sebelum FID. Sehingga seluruh energi saya akan saya kerahkan untuk cerita ini #DHIES

Semoga berkenan, karena APAAN INI KOK JADINYA DRAMA INDIA (judulnya udah india woi) *ngakak* Bikin sendiri, tapi sendirinya engga bisa bayangin Zoro sebagai pangeran #dibuang #udahgituaja

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 16 Agustus 2015


	2. 2 of 5

_**Tere Liye**_

 _(For Your Sake)_

 _A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

 _One Piece_ _by_ _Eiichiro Oda_

 _Tere Liye (song) from Veer Zaara movie_

 _M Rated – Drama / Angst – 4k words story only – 2 of 5_

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Alternate reality. Yaoi. Violance. Maybe way too drama but it's just a matter of taste. Character's death. You've been warned._

 _Ditulis dalam rangka memeriahkan Fujoshi Independence Day - #LoveWins_

 _._

 _._

"Kenapa sih, istana ini besar sekali?"

Gerutu itu keluar dari bibir seorang pewaris darah biru yang lahir dan besar di istana yang dimaksud. Pelakunya sendiri sudah melewati lorong yang sama sebanyak tiga kali, masuk ke ruangan yang salah sebanyak delapan kali, dan keluar ke taman belakang sebanyak tujuh belas kali. Hidung bangirnya kembang kempis karena kelelahan—dan terpujilah seorang pelayan yang lewat dengan kereta dorong berisi piring-piring bekas. Pemuda bongsor berambut hijau itu mengekor dari jarak aman. Kemampuan bersembunyi yang ia asah di berbagai pertempuran ternyata berguna di saat seperti ini.

Minimal harga dirinya tidak tercoreng.

Setelah yakin dirinya sampai ke dapur dan bukannya pemandian para dayang— _dirinya sih, disambut dengan baik, tetapi yang namanya tidak tertarik, ya pokoknya tidak tertarik!—_ sang Putra Mahkota menunggu sampai para pelayan angkat kaki dari sana. Menyisakan sosok ramping berambut pirang yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya lebih sering berkeliaran di dapur istana daripada sasana latih tanding.

"Oi, _Cook_." sapa lelaki bertampang sangar itu sambil celingukan, "Mana makanan sisa untukku?"

Sanji, yang ketika itu sedang mencuci piring, hanya bisa menghela napas, "Salah Anda sendiri karena tidak hadir dalam acara makan siang." tandasnya tanpa melirik sedikit pun, "Semua masakan sudah habis karena Yang Mulia Raja mengundang seluruh orang dari Baroque Works."

"Tukang saluran air itu?" tanya Zoro yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Sanji, memperhatikan tangan cekatan sang koki saat sedang mencuci piring, "Aku tak pernah menyukai Buaya Darat itu. Aku yakin niatnya buruk dan menyimpan rencana terselubung terhadap kerajaan ini."

"Pertama, Putra Mahkota…" desis Sanji, "Anda tidak bisa menilai orang lain berdasarkan insting Anda tanpa bertemu terlebih dahulu. Kedua, nama laki-laki itu adalah Crocodile. Dan ketiga…" Sanji sedikit memberikan jarak di antara tubuh mereka, "Aku tidak bisa mencuci dengan benar kalau Anda terlalu menempel padaku."

" _Mattaku…_ Kau ini sama cerewetnya dengan adik perempuanku." ejek Zoro sambil beranjak dan duduk manis di salah satu bangku kayu, "Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan piring-piring itu, buatkan sesuatu untukku. Aku lapar sekali!"

"Seharusnya Anda hadir saja tadi di meja makan…" gerutu Sanji, kesal bukan main karena jatah pekerjaannya menjadi dua kali lipat.

"Aku lebih suka kau membuatkanku sesuatu yang lain dengan yang kau sajikan untuk bangsawan-bangsawan tua yang tuna selera itu." sergah Zoro, kali ini meletakkan pipi di atas permukaan meja.

"Hhh…" susah payah Sanji meredam emosinya, "Baiklah. Anda ada permintaan khusus?" tanya Sanji sambil mengambil celemek berwarna putih yang tergantung di sisi lemari penyimpanan.

"Apapun yang bisa mengembalikan staminaku. Aku lelah sekali." keluh Zoro, "Ini karena kau terlalu lama tidak muncul di kamarku, aku terpaksa harus jauh-jauh mencarimu."

Sanji mengulum senyumnya, "Anda menghabiskan berapa jam untuk bisa sampai di sini?" sindirnya, tahu betul akan kemampuan navigasi Zoro yang sangat payah.

Zoro memajukan bibirnya, membuat Sanji menahan tawa.

Pangerannya itu benar-benar manja. Boleh jadi postur dan air wajahnya berhasil membuat anak kecil mimpi buruk, tetapi tampilan eksterior seringkali menipu. Tiga purnama bersama Zoro sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Sanji untuk mengenal pribadi Putra Mahkota secara mendalam. Sosok yang selalu terlihat diam dan tenang itu ternyata menyimpan sisi kekanakan dan egois—oh, Sanji tak akan lupa bagaimana Zoro merajuk karena ia terlambat mengantarkan anggur. Tetapi di sisi lain, Zoro bisa sangat diandalkan untuk hal-hal yang membutuhkan keputusan cepat. Benar-benar seseorang yang lahir untuk memimpin.

"Tanganmu cepat sekali, ya."

Komentar standard ala Zoro membuat Sanji yang sedang pamer keahlian dalam hal mengiris bawang bombay menoleh.

"Hei, jangan tolah-toleh begitu, nanti jarimu terpotong!" tegur Zoro sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Memangnya aku ini amatir yang bisa terluka hanya karena tidak melihat ke arah alas potong?" balas Sanji tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, "Tangan dan jari adalah modal utama seorang juru masak—aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka hanya karena kurang fokus."

"Awas saja kalau sampai terluka—nanti siapa yang akan memasak untukku?" gerutu Zoro sambil mulai berkeliaran—Sanji pasrah saja ketika Zoro mulai membuka lemari pendingin dan mencomoti buah arben, "Hah, tidak bisakah kau percepat proses memasakmu itu?"

"Hal baik selalu datang bagi mereka yang bersabar, Putra Mahkota." balas Sanji, mencoba tidak peduli saat Zoro meminum _greek yoghurt_ langsung dari botol kaca, "Jadilah anak baik dan kembali duduk."

Zoro mendengus, "Jangan mengaturku, _Cook_ —kau tahu aku bisa jadi sangat beringas kalau sedang lapar." kali ini Zoro berjongkok dan membuka lemari penyimpanan, mengambil sebongkah keju dan menggerogotinya. Sama sekali tidak pantas kalau mengingat posisinya sebagai penerus tahta.

"Terserah Anda saja." Sanji menyerah, dan memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada zaitun hitam dan minyak _canola_ yang telah ia siapkan, "Apa Anda akan hadir dalam jamuan makan malam?"

"Huh…" Zoro menarik napas panjang.

Malas sekali, sebenarnya, tetapi ia telah diberi tahu oleh Vivi kalau Raja Riku dari Dressrosa itu akan kembali bertandang. Zoro sendiri heran karena frekuensi kehadiran pria gaek itu terasa begitu sering dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin berspekulasi perihal agenda tersembunyi di balik pertemuan ini—bukan satu dua kali saja ia mendengar gosip kalau sang Raja akan membawa serta putrinya yang baru-baru ini menginjak usia enam belas tahun. Zoro buru-buru menepis prasangkanya. Acap kali instingnya akan tujuan terselubung para bangsawan tepat—tetapi ia enggan membahas.

"Kau yang akan memasak semuanya, 'kan?" tanya Zoro malas, "Untuk nanti malam?"

Sanji mengernyitkan dahi, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Kalau bukan kau yang memasak, aku tidak mau hadir di meja makan." tegas Zoro.

Jawaban itu membuat jemari Sanji yang sedari tadi lincah, mendadak berhenti bekerja. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Zoro sedang menatapnya dengan sebelah matanya yang tidak cidera. Seolah langsung menghujam ke dalam jantungnya—membuatnya salah tingkah dan lagi-lagi memalingkan wajah.

"Anda tidak harus merajuk seperti itu, Putra Mahkota." Sanji kembali berbicara sambil menyibukkan diri dengan menyambar wajan dan sendok masak, "Kapanpun Anda mau, tanganku siap membuatkan sesuatu untuk mengganjal perut yang selalu lapar itu."

"Hmph, sudah seharusnya." Zoro berkata dengan suara seraknya yang maskulin, lalu berjalan mendekati sang juru masak, "Selain karena memasak untukku adalah tugasmu—"

"Seben—"

Sanji tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutan saat Zoro meraih jemarinya.

Membawanya secara perlahan mendekati bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyuman menggoda. Meninggalkan satu kecupan lembut dan ringan di atasnya—bersamaan dengan sorot mata tajamnya yang meminta perhatian lebih.

"—dan karena setiap ruas jemarimu, adalah milikku."

.

.

 _TRANG—!_

Suara besi beradu dengan besi lainnya terdengar ketika dua bilah pedang bertemu di udara. Salah satunya sedikit terpental akibat kerasnya benturan yang terjadi.

"Anda sepertinya sedang bersemangat, ya, Putra Mahkota?" tanya seorang pria tinggi besar dengan kulit gelap dan rambut hitam sebahu, "Hari ini serangan Anda cepat dan efektif."

Zoro menyeringai, "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Chaka." ujarnya sambil kembali dengan kuda-kudanya, "Aku tidak akan mau dipermalukan olehmu di hadapan orang sebanyak ini."

Chaka, pengemban tugas sebagai komandan pasukan kerajaan, hanya memberikan senyum tipis. Sebagai salah satu dari elit militer—selain Pell dan Igaram—yang pernah melatih bela diri kepada sang Pangeran semasa kecil, tentu saja ia tidak main-main sekalipun dalam porsi latih tanding. Terlebih, sesi adu pedangnya melawan Zoro sore itu dihadiri oleh beberapa bangsawan yang diundang jamuan malam oleh sang Raja. Baik lelaki maupun perempuan dibuat kagum oleh kegesitan dan kekuatan mereka berdua—tentu saja, kaum hawa lebih tertarik melihat aksi sang Putra Mahkota yang masih sendiri itu.

Di salah satu sudut taman dengan rumput pendek— _yang bisa dibilang suatu kemewahan karena sulitnya pasokan air bersih di hamparan padang pasir—_ itu, Sanji sibuk dengan persediaan kue-kue basah dan cangkir-cangkir teh. Terracotta sedang berhalangan hadir, karena itu tugas sebagai kepala koki dilimpahkan kepadanya. Sanji baru bisa sepenuhnya menonton aksi pedang tersebut setelah berulang-ulang memastikan hidangan yang ada lebih dari cukup. Sisanya, biarlah para pelayan yang mengurus—ia juga mendapat perintah dari Nefertari Cobra untuk selalu berada di sisi anaknya yang lain.

"Putri Mahkota." sapa Sanji sembari membawakan secangir teh _cammomile_ hangat dan sepotong _red velvet cake_ —hidangan yang tak lazim di Alabasta, namun berhasil menjadi yang paling disukai setelah kemunculannya di salah satu jamuan malam istana, "Silahkan, untuk menemani Anda menonton."

Nefertari Vivi menerimanya dengan ekspresi cerah, "Terima kasih, Sanji-kun."

"Suatu kerhormatan dapat melayani Anda, Putri Mahkota." jawab Sanji sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ah—melayani wanita cantik dan bertata krama seperti Vivi membuat Sanji merasa bahagia. Berbeda sekali dengan saat-saat ia harus berdua saja dengan kakak dari Vivi—ya, si Zoro itu!

"Tidak perlu sungkan begitu." Vivi tertawa kecil, namun tetap mempertahankan keanggunannya, "Omong-omong, permainan pedang kakakku bagus sekali, ya?" tanya Vivi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah taman bagian tengah, di mana Zoro dan Chaka masih beradu kekuatan.

"Saya tidak pernah mengerti soal pedang…" jawab Sanji jujur, "Tetapi Beliau mampu menahan serangan Chaka-san yang ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih besar—saya rasa kakak Anda memiliki teknik yang baik."

Vivi tersenyum kecil, "Dia… Selalu berlatih keras semenjak ibu kami meninggal." ekspresi gadis cantik itu berubah sedikit sendu, "Terkadang sampai babak belur. Lain waktu bisa sampai tertidur di _gymnasium_. Esok harinya bahkan pingsan berhari-hari dan tidak pulang…" Vivi bergumam dengan suara kecil, "Sedari dulu dia selalu memaksakan diri."

Sanji tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk meresponnya.

"Aku dengar, kamu bertugas melayani kakakku." suara Vivi kembali seceria sebelumnya, "Pasti capek sekali, ya?"

"Eh—tidak. Maksudnya, tidak seperti itu." jawaban Sanji sedikit terdengar gugup—sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa harus begitu kaku, "Terkadang memang melelahkan sih, karena Beliau suka meminta makanan lewat tengah malam—tetapi selain itu sih, normal-normal saja."

Vivi menyembunyikan tawanya, "Sebelum kedatanganmu, kakakku tidak menyukai masakan apapun yang dibuat koki istana. Dia lebih sering menyelinap ke luar istana dan makan di kota. Katanya, jajanan di sana rasanya jauh lebih 'jujur' dan dibuat dengan hati." ia bercerita dengan nada antusias, "Syukurlah, kami memiliki juru masak sepertimu, Sanji-kun. Zoro jadi lebih sering hadir pada waktu makan malam. Ayah juga senang karena kakakku terlihat lebih betah di lingkungan istana."

"Saya senang kalau masakan saya bisa diterima dengan baik di sini, Putri Mahkota." jawab Sanji, kali ini tersenyum lebar penuh ketulusan, "Tidak ada hal yang lebih membanggakan bagi seorang koki daripada mengetahui kalau masakannya bisa membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik."

"Kamu berhasil untuk yang satu itu, Sanji-kun." puji Vivi, "Lain kali, aku ingin ikut berbelanja ke kota, ya? Sudah lama sekali sejak Terracotta terakhir kali membawaku jalan-jalan."

"Tentu saja, jika hal itu seizin Yang Mulia Raja." Sanji mengangguk setuju.

"Tenang saja, begini-begini, aku juga menguasai dasar-dasar ilmu bela diri, kok." sergah Vivi sambil mengacungkan jempol, "Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu repot."

Mendengarnya, Sanji ikut mengacungkan jempolnya, "Baiklah, minggu depan kalau begitu."

"Janji?" tanya Vivi sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji." Sanji menyambutnya.

Mereka sama-sama tertawa kecil ketika melepaskan ikatan jemari tersebut. Hal yang membuat Zoro yang masih berada di tengah latih tanding kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Ouch!"—ia mengaduh ketika satu serangan masuk ke bagian samping perutnya.

Chaka sedikit tersentak, "Putra Mahkota, Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan mendekat!" hardik Zoro ketika beberapa asisten tabib istana yang bersiaga di sekitarnya hendak menghampiri. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan menyiagakan dirinya kembali. Matanya boleh lurus-lurus menantang Chaka, namun di dalam dadanya, ada kobaran api yang begitu ganjil. Zoro pernah merasakan amarah akan musuh-musuhnya, juga kekesalan karena pasukannya kocar-kacir, bahkan rasa sakit hati mendalam saat hari kematian ibunya dahulu. Tetapi—perasaan panas ketika ia melihat Sanji dan Vivi terlihat berbincang sangat akrab— _ia benar-benar tidak mengerti._

Sesuatu yang membuat kekuatannya membuncah dan melayangkan satu serangan cepat. Disusul dengan teriakan sang lawan ketika bilah tajam pedangnya berhasil mengoyak bahu kanannya.

"ARGH!"

Zoro membelalak ketika menyadarinya, "Chaka!" teriaknya, "Chaka, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Putra Mahkota…" desis Chaka yang telah menjatuhkan pedangnya, "Hanya tergores, saya baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu panik begitu."

"Astaga—" gumam Zoro, "—maaf, seharusnya aku bisa mengontrol kekuatanku…"

Chaka memandang lurus ke sebelah mata Zoro yang terbuka, "Emosi Anda yang perlu dikontrol, Putra Mahkota." ucap Chaka sambil menepuk pundak Zoro dan berdiri, "Putra Mahkota memenangkan latih tanding kali ini!" seru Chaka tanpa melepaskan pegangannya kepada sang Pangeran.

Sorak sorai yang mengelu-elukan namanya tidak Zoro dengar sama sekali. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Kepalanya panas. Memar dan pegal di sekujur tubuhnya tidak terasa sakit sedikit pun. Masih dengan ekspresinya yang masam, ia menoleh ke arah di mana Vivi dan Sanji menontonnya. Dapat ia lihat mimik kebingungan di wajah mereka berdua—terutama air wajah adiknya yang seolah tak percaya kalau ia baru saja melukai salah satu guru besarnya dalam urusan ilmu bela diri.

Baru kali ini ia sampai menciderai lawan latih tandingnya.

.

.

Sanji tidak menyukai ini—

Baiklah, Sanji memang tidak pernah menyukai Zoro. Putra Mahkota satu itu selalu memiliki alasan untuk membuatnya kesal dan seribu satu perintah untuk membuatnya sibuk. Seolah tidak boleh ada waktu senggang untuk Sanji—Zoro selalu punya cara agar sang juru masak berada di dekatnya, melayaninya, berlama-lama di ruangan pribadinya. Tetapi, ada hal yang ternyata _jauh_ lebih menyebalkan daripada sekedar menjadi _babysitter_ sang Pangeran, yaitu : meladeni Zoro yang suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Serius, rasanya Sanji memilih untuk hibernasi saja di dapur dan bermain bersama sayur mayur.

Belum lagi kenyataan kalau Zoro sangat hobi memamerkan tubuhnya—maksudnya, Sanji paham kalau pemuda yang berusia sama dengannya itu sudah bekerja keras sampai-sampai pakaian militer saja masih menyisakan cetakan ototnya. Sanji juga tahu kalau bertelanjang dada di kamar sendiri adalah hal yang wajar. Siapapun akan berdalih kalau toh 'sama-sama laki-laki' dan komentar senada—tetapi Sanji jengah, kalau boleh jujur. Entah fakta kalau Zoro tidak pernah membawa perempuan atas ranjangnya membuatnya merasa lega atau justru merasa terancam.

"Ini."

Sanji tersentak kaget ketika beberapa lembar _healing patch_ berwarna putih terlempar ke hadapannya. Ia tertegun sejenak ketika mengambilnya, lalu melihat ke arah Zoro yang sedang membuka kemejanya. Menyisakan tubuh jangkung berisi itu hanya dalam celana hitamnya saja.

"Kau mau aku menempelkannya di punggungmu?" tanya Sanji, masih berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dari rasa kesal dan—oh, andai ia tahu alasan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ini.

"Apa lagi?" sergah Zoro, agak gusar. Ia melemparkan asal pakaiannya dan duduk bersila memunggungi Sanji, "Cepatlah. Seluruh tubuhku sakit sekali."

Sanji menghela napas. Percuma saja ia mendebat Zoro yang sedang _bad mood_. Terlebih ketika Zoro yang ada di hadapanmu adalah seseorang dengan kekuatan monster dan absolutisme murni.

Perlahan, Sanji menyeka keringat dan pasir di punggung Zoro menggunakan kain yang telah dibasahi air bercampur tumbuhan herbal pereda rasa sakit. Suara air gemericik terdengar saat kedua tangan itu memeras kain basah di dalam wadah kuningan. Jemarinya sedikit kaku saat mengusapkan ramuan untuk mengobati memar berwarna keunguan di pundak maskulin itu. Juga ketika harus menempelkan lembar-lembar _healing patch_ di atas kulit sang Pangeran yang tergolong gelap karena terbakar matahari. Lekuk-lekuk yang maskulin dan terlatih itu membuat Sanji harus berkali-kali mengatur napasnya—

"Latih tandingmu tadi mengesankan." sebelum pikirannya meliar kemana-mana, Sanji memutuskan untuk berbicara basa-basi, "Bahkan aku yang tidak mengerti ilmu pedang pun dapat menikmatinya."

Zoro mendecih, "Memangnya kau benar-benar menontonku tadi?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sanji tidak mengerti. Untunglah proses tempel-menempel dan usap-mengusap sudah selesai—Sanji bisa benar-benar gila kalau disuruh lebih lama lagi menatap punggung itu—

"Maksudku adalah…" suara serak yang biasa menjahili Sanji, kini terdengar menekan, "…kau ada di sana untukku, atau untuk mendekati adikku?"

Sungguh, Sanji tidak menduga perkembangan ini.

"Maaf?" sela Sanji yang kurang mempercayai pendengarannya, "Katakan aku salah paham, tapi, apa yang barusan Anda maksud adalah—"

"Kau menyukai Vivi?" potong Zoro.

 _Apa?_

Suasana yang sedari awal sudah tidak enak, kini membuat Sanji ingin lekas-lekas angkat kaki dari ruangan serba putih itu. Zoro telah berbalik—kini tubuh itu menghadapnya. Muka bertemu muka. Sanji terkesiap saat disadarinya Zoro memberikan ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Terluka… kah? _Kenapa?_ Ia tidak berani berspekulasi. Tidak berani menebak-nebak. Hanya memandang lekat-lekat ke arah pemuda yang terlihat kesepian itu. Sanji tidak menduga… Bahkan seseorang dengan derajat tinggi dan memiliki segalanya—bisa juga memperlihatkan sisi yang begitu rapuh.

"Katakan padaku, _Cook_ —apa kau menyukai Vivi?" pertanyaan itu berulang. Zoro kini mengambil satu langkah fisik mendekati figur ramping itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." balas Sanji, suaranya sedikit tegang, "Kalau kau bertanya padaku sebagai seseorang yang bekerja di sini—tentu saja aku menyukainya. Putri Mahkota berbincang dengan baik dan penuh sopan santun. Siapapun pasti akan menjawab kalau dia orang yang menyenangkan."

Zoro menggeleng, "Kau mengerti maksud pertanyaanku."

"Aku—ARGH!" Sanji mengerang saat secara tiba-tiba, Zoro mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya hanya dengan sebelah tangan, "APA YANG KAU—NGH!" dan menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk membekap mulut sang juru masak.

"Kalau kau berteriak, kau akan merasakan akibatnya, _Cook_!" desis Zoro di telinga Sanji—peringatan yang cukup untuk membuat rontaan itu berkurang. Pemuda berkekuatan melebihi manusia biasa itu menahan tubuh bagian bawah Sanji dengan kedua lututnya. Bukan masalah besar baginya mendominasi lelaki dengan badan sekurus itu—ia bahkan nyaris tidak mengeluarkan tenaga sama sekali, "Jawab pertanyaanku—apa kau menyukai adikku, hm?"

Sanji balas menatap dengan sorot mata terbakar amarah.

"KAU MENYUKAI VIVI ATAU TIDAK, _COOK?"_ bentak Zoro sembari mempererat cengkramannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Sanji—sukses membuat sekujur tubuh Sanji tersentak kesakitan.

Dengan napas memburu dan erangan tertahan, Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Ia dapat merasakan tekanan Zoro terhadap tubuhnya melonggar—namun rasa terkejut membuat Sanji tidak mampu melepaskan diri. Seolah ada kekuatan tak tampak yang membuatnya kesulitan mengalihkan tatapan. Sanji merasa matanya begitu panas—emosi negatif dan rasa malu membakar logikanya.

"Aku bisa saja mengambil perempuan manapun di tanah Alabasta kalau hanya untuk sekedar menemaniku tidur." racau Zoro setelah berhasil menguasai napasnya yang sempat terengah, "Bahkan, aku bisa memaksamu untuk menjadi budak seks dan membuatmu tutup mulut."

Bola mata Sanji terbelalak.

"Tapi aku tidak mau." sambung Zoro—kali ini ia mengatakannya dengan suara sedikit tercekat. Telapak tangan besarnya mengusap sisi wajah Sanji yang masih menampakkan ekspresi kalut, "Karena kalau aku benar-benar melakukannya… Seumur hidup, kau akan menatapku dengan sorot mata yang sama seperti kau memandangku sekarang." Zoro menjauhkan tangannya, "Aku—tidak menginginkan hal itu."

Sanji masih tidak membalas kalimat-kalimat tersebut. Tidak pula melakukan perlawanan fisik ketika Zoro bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

 _Deg—_

"Yang perlu kau tahu, sekalipun aku anak kandung Raja, aku tidak imun terhadap peraturan dan hukum yang berlaku." ucap Zoro sambil memunggungi Sanji, "Kalau menyukaimu berarti aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku, aku—"

Kalimat itu menggantung sampai di sana.

Zoro mendecih sebelum menyibak tirai dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Membiarkan Sanji sendirian di atas lantai kamarnya yang tertutupi permadani tebal. Pemuda berambut pirang itu perlahan-lahan mengambil posisi duduk. Ia merintih kesakitan saat dilihatnya warna merah samar muncul di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Sanji menghela napas. Andai saja Zoro hendak menghancurkan karier sekaligus tangannya—ia dapat dengan mudah melakukannya.

Zoro hanya memilih _tidak_.

.

.

"Apakah kota selalu seramai ini, Sanji-kun?" tanya Vivi yang sibuk membenahi kain penutup kepala dan mulutnya, "Wah… Begitu banyak pedagang dengan pakaian yang tidak pernah aku lihat."

"Beginilah Nanohana." jawab Sanji sambil mengoreksi caranya memegang gerobak yang penuh sesak dengan berbagai macam daging, buah-buahan, sayur mayur dan rempah-rempah, "Tidak pernah sepi."

Vivi memperhatikan betapa besarnya gundukan di belakang tubuh Sanji—tidak dapat ia percaya kalau lelaki sekurus dirinya ternyata mampu menarik beban seberat itu, "Kau selalu berbelanja seperti ini seorang diri?" selidik Vivi, "Kau tahu, aku bisa meminta beberapa pengawal istana membantumu."

"Tidak perlu, kalau hanya begini saja, aku masih bisa menanganinya sendirian." tolak Sanji halus, "Lagipula aku kurang suka bepergian dengan banyak orang—justru akan menghambatku berbelanja."

Sang Putri Mahkota tidak melayangkan protes. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana cara Sanji berbelanja. Seluruh bahan mentah dipilihnya satu per satu. Matanya begitu teliti dalam mendeteksi kecacatan pada permukaan buah dan sayur. Ia juga menguasai negosiasi perihal harga—yang membuat Vivi kagum, Sanji sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan dari selisih yang ia dapatkan. Sesekali dilihatnya pemuda pirang itu merokok. Terutama ketika menunggu tukang jagal membersihkan daging yang ia beli. Sanji bahkan bisa galak kepada para penjual yang memperlakukan barang dagangan mereka seenaknya.

Vivi, pada beberapa titik, sampai bosan sendiri dan memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa botol parfum. Nanohana memang terkenal dengan wewangiannya—selain karena merupakan pintu masuk menuju Alabasta dan statusnya sebagai kota pelabuhan.

"Masih ada yang perlu dibeli, Sanji-kun?" Vivi ikut melirik ke sebuah catatan kecil yang tak pernah absen dari tangan Sanji, melihat beberapa tanda silang di samping daftar belanjaannya.

Sanji menggeleng, "Tidak, kurasa. Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli kurma dan plum… Tapi aku tidak menemukan yang prima. Jadi lebih baik tidak usah." jawab Sanji sambil menyimpan buku catatan tersebut ke dalam saku jubahnya. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri setapak berbatu dan melewati berbagai bangunan bermaterial senada dengan kubah warna-warni cerah. Vivi menyertainya tanpa bertanya dan memutuskan untuk menikmati suasana pasar yang penuh dengan transaksi tersebut.

Baru saja hendak berbelok ke arah kereta kuda, sebuah keributan di sudut jalan membuat mereka menoleh. Sanji dan Vivi berpandangan sejenak sebelum sepakat untuk menghampiri sumber kericuhan tersebut.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" sebuah teriakan.

Sanji meninggalkan gerobak barangnya dan menyeruak di antara kerumunan manusia. Vivi yang bertubuh lebih kecil dapat dengan mudah menerobos di belakang Sanji. Betapa terkejutnya ketika kedua pasang mata mereka menemukan pemandangan yang memilukan.

"TIDAK—ARGH!" suara cambuk beradu dengan kulit punggung terdengar mengerikan. Pelakunya mengenakan seragam pengawal Alabasta. Korbannya dua orang lelaki. Sanji mengira umur mereka tak terpaut jauh dengannya. Mereka berdua dalam keadaan nyaris telanjang—hanya bagian intim mereka saja yang ditutupi oleh pakaian dalam. Sanji hendak maju dan membela kedua orang tersebut—

"Sanji-kun!" cegah Vivi yang sudah mencengkram tangannya, "Hentikan!"

Sanji terlihat tak rela, "Tapi mereka—"

"Tidak, Sanji-kun, ikut denganku!" perintah Vivi tegas.

Dengan setengah hati, Sanji menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya pada dua lelaki yang kini dipasung dan dipaksa berjalan oleh para tentara kerajaan. Rasa terkejutnya belum habis ketika telinganya mendengar bisik-bisik dari mereka yang sedari tadi menonton insiden tersebut.

' _Mereka penyuka sesama jenis?' – 'Menjijikkan… Bagaimana bisa lelaki menyukai lelaki lainnya.' – 'Dua orang itu pantas dipasung dan dihukum gantung.'_

Lalu seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, kerumunan massa itu membubarkan diri. Meninggalkan Sanji yang memasang air muka tidak karuan—ekspresi terpukul dan tidak percaya yang membuat Vivi dengan lembut menggandeng lengan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Ikut aku, Sanji-kun…" bisik Vivi.

Vivi memimpinnya berjalan menuju salah satu restoran yang cukup dekat dengan tempat mereka meninggalkan gerobak barang. Dinding bangunan sederhana itu dicat putih, dengan beberapa pilar penyangga yang digantungi kain-kain, dipercantik kubah besar berwarna hijau dan kuning. _'Spice Bean'_ hari itu tidak terlihat begitu ramai—Vivi langsung mengambil bangku di sudut ruangan dan memesan dua cangkir kopi hangat. Beruntung ia tidak dikenali oleh orang-orang yang barusan melayaninya.

"Kau sudah sedikit tenang, Sanji-kun?" tanya Vivi hati-hati, "Ingatlah, jika kejadian barusan terulang di depan matamu, jangan sekali-sekali berpikir untuk ikut campur." ujarnya memperingatkan, "Yang barusan kau lihat adalah hukuman resmi dan hukuman sosial bagi mereka yang ketahuan—" kalimat itu tidak Vivi lanjutkan, "—aku rasa kau mengerti apa maksudku."

Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu, maksudku…" ia mengatur napasnya, "Putra Mahkota pernah bercerita kepadaku mengenai aturan terkait…" Sanji menelan ludah, "…homoseksual."

"Ayahku dan Igaram _sangat_ tegas akan peraturan yang satu itu." bisik Vivi sambil sesekali tolah-toleh, memastikan tak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka, "Bagi mereka, hubungan sesama jenis adalah bentuk penghinaan akan kodrat manusia dan pelecehan terhadap para dewa."

"Dan mereka…" suara Sanji sedikit parau saat mempertanyakan hal ini, "…akan dihukum mati?"

"Mungkin dua hari ke depan mereka akan dieksekusi secara publik di alun-alun kota dengan cara hukum gantung." jawab Vivi sepelan dan setenang yang ia bisa, "Andai kau barusan nekad membantu mereka, bisa-bisa kau dikenakan hukum penjara. Dan tentu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Tidak ada cara selain membunuh mereka?" tanya Sanji lagi.

Vivi sedikit tertohok ketika menemukan ekspresi itu lagi.

Ia tahu, yang Sanji inginkan bukan jawaban perihal hukum ataupun tata negara. Yang Sanji harapkan adalah alasan di balik peraturan tersebut. Tidak—mungkin jauh lebih mendasar daripada itu. Sanji ingin tahu di mana keadilan dan hak asasi manusia ditempatkan. Vivi bukannya tidak tahu jawabannya. Sebagai pewaris tahta kedua setelah kakak laki-lakinya, sudah tentu ia paham benar kalau monarki tidak menawarkan ruang dan waktu untuk bernegosiasi.

"Kau menyukai kakakku, Sanji-kun?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sanji terkesiap. Vivi lekas-lekas menggenggam punggung tangan si juru masak untuk memberikannya ketenangan.

"Dan kakakku juga—menyukaimu, betul?"

"Bagaimana—"

Vivi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan memberikan senyuman lemah, "Ketika kau menghabiskan delapan belas tahun hidupmu bersama seseorang, tentu saja kau akan mengenalnya sebagaimana kau mengenal dirimu sendiri." ucap Vivi sambil menghela napas, "Aku tahu kalau kakakku tidak pernah menaruh minat terhadap pernikahan—dan _perempuan_."

Sanji tidak menjawab.

"Sanji-kun, aku mengatakan ini demi kembaikanmu dan kakakku…" gadis berambut biru itu menegaskan suaranya, "Aku tidak berada dalam kubu pro maupun kontra akan hal tersebut. Tetapi—apapun yang terjadi di antara kalian akan berakhir tragis selama kalian masih ada di negara ini."

"Putri Mahkota—"

"Lupakan kakakku, Sanji-kun." potong Vivi tegas, "Juga cintamu padanya."

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tere Liye : 2 of 5 – END HERE**_

 _Bersambung ke bagian berikutnya_

 _._

 _._

 **Author's note :**

ANJENG INI GUA NGETIK APA "Orz Ih udah lama banget rasanya engga bikin ginian pasca Under My Skin 8D *ditabok karena yang itu engga lanjut* Senang rasanya hula-hula bikin Sanji menderita #heh Btw saya baru sadar kalo Alabasta pake bebek, tapi… Karena kayaknya imej pangeran bakal runtuh kalo pake bebek atau unta… KUDA AJA GAPAPA YA "Orz #pusing

Okelah, lanjut ngetik chapter tiga dulu. YOSH!


	3. 3 of 5

_**Tere Liye**_

 _(For Your Sake)_

 _A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

 _One Piece_ _by_ _Eiichiro Oda_

 _Tere Liye (song) from Veer Zaara movie_

 _M Rated – Drama / Angst – 4k words story only – 3 of 5_

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Alternate reality. Yaoi. Violance. Maybe way too drama but it's just a matter of taste. Character's death. You've been warned._

 _Ditulis dalam rangka memeriahkan Fujoshi Independence Day - #LoveWins_

 _._

 _._

Orang bijak berkata bahwa siksaan adalah sesuatu yang bersifat relatif.

Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang, deraan dan pukulan merupakan hal yang pertama kali terlintas. Namun bagi Nefertari Zoro, neraka personalnya adalah—

"Argh, hentikan, Igaram! Aku bisa gila!" keluh sang Putra Mahkota ketika orang kepercayaan ayahnya itu membawa tumpukan buku yang sampulnya saja sudah tebal, "Apa itu? Ekonomi? Aduh, mendadak perutku melilit—yang itu apalagi? Sosial politik? Kau mau membuatku kejang-kejang, hah?" suara kerasnya menggaung di dalam ruangan perpustakaan istana yang berdinding tinggi.

Igaram, laki-laki yang telah mengecap asam garam kehidupan dan malang-melintang sebagai pengasuh kedua anak kandung Nefertari Cobra, memilih untuk berjalan menuju meja belajar dan meletakkan lima bundel papirus tersebut di depan wajah sang Pangeran, "Tidak ada pilihan lain, Putra Mahkota. Anda sudah empat kali membolos tutorial bahasa dan tiga jam pelajaran sosial." tegas pria bertubuh besar dan rambut pirang panjang yang ditata bergulung-gulung itu.

"Tetapi aku sudah memberikan kontribusi positif di peperangan!" kilah Zoro sambil menatap horor ke arah kumpulan kertas tersebut. Seluruh buku yang disodorkan Igaram pasti tulisannya kecil-kecil dan rapat! Zoro pernah nekad mencoba mengkhatamkan salah satunya dan sukses tidur di paragraf kedua.

"Saya mohon Anda mengingat status Anda sebagai penerus tahta, bukan hanya sebagai jendral perang." dengan sabar, Igaram menasehati, "Dan Anda tidak harus membaca semuanya sekarang." hibur Igaram.

Zoro mendengus, "Aku lebih tidak mau lagi membawa benda-benda seperti ini masuk ke dalam kamar." sergah Zoro sembari dengan terpaksa, membuka halaman buku tentang geografi Alabasta. Setidaknya itulah satu-satunya buku yang masih mampu ia pahami. Zoro memang sangat payah dalam urusan navigasi, tetapi instingnya untuk bertahan hidup dalam alam liar patut diacungi empat jempol. Strategi perang yang ia buat juga tidak jauh-jauh dari ingatan serta pengetahuannya akan medan pertempuran—sekalipun kalau disuruh membuat siasat serupa di teritori lain, ia pasti angkat tangan.

Igaram geleng-geleng kepala. Rasanya, sia-sia saja ia menuturkan wejangan dan tatanan kepada pemuda keras kepala yang satu ini. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk duduk di sisi Zoro dan membaca literatur lain. Cukup lama mereka berada di sana—dilihatnya Zoro beberapa kali membolak-balik lembar berwarna kuning kecoklatan tersebut, mengerutkan dahi, dan mencatat di gulungan papirus pribadinya. Igaram bertaruh kalau daftar yang Zoro memokan tak akan jauh-jauh dari perkara prosedur penyerangan.

"Aku capek." Zoro meregangkan tubuhnya yang terlalu lama duduk itu ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Apa aku sudah boleh pergi? Dinding perpustakaan yang suram ini lama-lama membuatku merasa terpenjara."

"Saya lihat, Anda sudah mempelajari hal baru." cakap Igaram sembari menutup buku di tangannya, "Kalau begitu, izinkan saya membicarakan sesuatu dengan Anda."

Cara Igaram berbicara dan gestur tubuh yang terlampau sopan membuat Zoro curiga, "Harus sekarang?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik." Igaram memutar posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Zoro, "Maafkan kelancangan saya sebelumnya, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota." tarikan napas panjang mendahului ceramah yang sudah bisa Zoro prediksi, "Apakah… Anda belum memiliki niat untuk menikah?"

Ekspresi Zoro yang biasa tenang itu berubah bengis.

"Ayah yang menyuruhmu bicara seperti itu padaku?" tantang Zoro yang langsung membangun benteng imajiner, "Cih. Tua bangka itu sembarangan saja meminta anak buahnya menemuiku hanya untuk omong kosong begini."

"Dengan segala hormat saya, Puta Mahkota, tidak baik berbicara buruk mengenai Yang Mulia Raja. Beliau hanya mencemaskan masa depan Anda." dengan kepala dingin, Igaram berujar.

"Dengar, Igaram, aku muak dengan pembicaraan semacam ini." potong Zoro tak sabar, "Sudah aku katakan berkali-kali bahwa aku belum memiliki keinginan untuk membangun keluarga." Zoro menyembur dengan berapi-api, "Tidak dengan wanita yang kau jodohkan denganku, tidak dengan wanita yang hadir di jamuan makan malam, tidak dengan wanita _manapun_."

Prakiraan Igaram mengenai emosi Zoro yang langsung terpancing ada benarnya—"Putra Mahkota, Anda bahkan belum pernah menemui calon mempelai yang akan kami—"

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERMINAT!" amarah Zoro meluap-luap ketika membentak tangan kanan ayahnya, "Kau ingin aku memperistri wanita yang bahkan sama sekali tidak aku kenal, hah? Bertemu satu-dua kali lalu tiba-tiba harus berbagi ranjang dengannya? Tanpa aku tahu apa wanita ini menyukaiku atau tidak?" Zoro memberondong Igaram dengan kata-kata cepat.

"Orang tua Anda melangsungkan pernikahan dengan proses yang sama." bela Igaram.

"Dan lihat apa yang Ayah lakukan pada Ibu!" maki Zoro, nyaris membanting bangku kayu yang sempat ia duduki, "Yang ada di kepalanya hanya pemerintahan, rakyat, kekuasaannya!" napasnya memburu ketika bayang-bayang seorang wanita muncul dalam ingatannya. Juga ketika saat terakhir sang Bunda yang tidak sempat didampingi suaminya, "Tidak—aku tidak bisa menjadi lelaki seperti itu."

"Putra Mahkota—" bujuk Igaram dengan nada tenang, "Ayah Anda telah berusaha yang terbaik menjadi kepala keluarga dan kepala kerajaan sekaligus. Anda tentu tahu itu bukan hal yang mudah."

Zoro tidak menjawabnya.

"Cepat atau lambat, Anda harus menggantikan posisi tersebut. Baik ayah Anda maupun Anda, tidak ada manusia yang bisa hidup selamanya." Igaram memberanikan diri menepuk pundak Zoro, "Namun kerajaan ini akan tetap berdiri—dan harus ada yang meneruskan tahta."

"Walaupun aku—" suara Zoro sedikit bergetar ketika mengatakannya, "—tidak mencintai wanita yang akan mengandung darah dagingku itu?"

Respons itu di luar kuasa Igaram.

"Putra Mahkota."

"Igaram, aku tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu." ujar Zoro setelah sedikit tenang, "Pernikahan tanpa melibatkan perasaan—apa bedanya aku dengan pemerkosa di luar sana?"

"Anda adalah Pangeran. Anak dari Yang Mulia Raja. Itulah yang membedakan Anda dari orang-orang berderajat lebih rendah, Putra Mahkota." jawab Igaram tanpa keraguan, "Bagi keluarga kerajaan, pernikahan bukanlah suatu pilihan—melainkan _kewajiban_."

Zoro memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Begitu rapat sampai otot dan urat di sekitar kelopaknya terasa nyeri. Keluarga kerajaan apa? Orang-orang terpilih apa? Bangsawan berderajat tinggi apa? Ia yang sedang mengutuk nasib ini lebih bisa disamakan dengan pengecut. Kekuatannya di kancah peperangan seolah menguap dan lututnya dipaksa berlutut menerima kekalahan. Sebagai jawabannya, Zoro dengan gusar melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan—

"Menemui juru masak itu lagi, Puta Mahkota?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat jemari Zoro yang hendak mengayun gagang pintu membatu.

"Akhir-akhir ini Anda sering menyelinap ke dapur istana dan tidak menghadiri jamuan makan siang." suara Igaram terdengar lelah, namun ia paksakan agar tetap berwibawa, "Saya mohon agar Anda tetap menjaga harkat dan martabat Anda—dan jika juru masak itu berpengaruh buruk terhadap Anda, maka…"

Zoro memutuskan untuk membanting pintu.

Meninggalkan Igaram yang mengurut dada dengan ekspresi sedih.

.

.

"Eh? Aku lagi?"

Terracotta mengangguk lemah sambil membetulkan posisi kain kompres basah di keningnya, "Maaf, Sanji. Akhir-akhir ini kondisiku buruk." wanita itu batuk beberapa kali—membuat Sanji merasa tidak mempunyai pilihan selain membantunya duduk, "Gantikan aku di jamuan makan malam kali ini, ya?"

"…apa boleh buat." Sanji dengan terpaksa mengangguk, "Aku hanya perlu memastikan semua orang mendapatkan porsinya, 'kan?"

"Dan berdirilah di belakang Yang Mulia Raja." tambah Terracotta mengingatkan, "Beliau paling sering meminta tambahan bumbu dan mengisi ulang piala anggurnya."

"Aku mengerti." sahut Sanji, "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan hidangan penutup." ia beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur tempat sang kepala koki istana terbaring, "Semoga kondisi tubuhmu cepat membaik, Terracotta-san."

"Manis sekali, Sanji." balas wanita jangkung itu sambil kembali merebahkan diri, "Ah, omong-omong—"

Sanji baru saja hendak meninggalkan ruang kesehatan tersebut.

"Putra Mahkota—kau baik-baik saja dengan Beliau?" sidik Terracotta.

Pertanyaan itu membuat alis _(spiral)_ milik Sanji berkerut bingung, "Hah?"

"Aku jarang melihatnya main-main ke dapur kita. Biasanya suara pertengkaran kalian heboh sekali sampai-sampai aku sendiri dibuat pusing mendengarnya." sambungnya sambil meyipitkan mata, "Kau juga nyaris tak pernah lagi mengantarkan anggur untuknya. Kau tidak membuatnya marah, 'kan?"

"Itu—" Sanji memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, sekalipun jadinya terdengar hambar, "—entahlah, mungkin Beliau bosan dengan pelayananku." hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu betapa sulit kebohongan itu terucap, "Aku mohon diri."

Setelah menutup pintu kayu di belakang punggungnya, Sanji menghela napas berat.

Dugaan Terracotta tidak meleset. Sanji memang belum bertemu muka lagi dengan Zoro setelah insiden yang membuatnya merasa kacau. Tidak ada hal lebih jauh yang terjadi—Sanji bahkan tidak mendapat respons ketika ia memohon diri dan pergi dari ruang pribadi sang Pangeran. Keesokan harinya, Zoro tidak terlihat di acara makan siang dan malam, juga tidak muncul batang hidungnya di dapur istana. Kudapan dan anggur yang menjadi tugasnya telah diambil alih oleh Maidy. Sanji sendiri berpikir kalau ini jalan terbaik—sekalipun ada kebimbangan di lubuk hatinya yang belum bisa ia mafhumi.

Menepis praduga yang timbul di dalam kepalanya, Sanji buru-buru melangkahkan kaki ke arah dapur dan melaksanakan tugasnya. Tangan terampilnya menata berbagai macam hidangan di atas piring saji lalu disebar di kereta dorong untuk disuguhkan. Beberapa pelayan datang untuk membawa seluruh santap malam dengan Sanji sebagai pimpinannya. Ia menghabiskan beberapa detik di depan pintu ruang makan yang masih tertutup guna menenangkan hatinya yang sempat gelisah.

 _Tidak, kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan hadir—kuatkan dirimu, Sanji!_

"Asisten kepala koki telah tiba!" pengumuman singkat itu datang dari pengawal istana—dan betapa terkejutnya Sanji ketika melihat Zoro duduk di salah satu kursi berbantalan merah tersebut.

Zoro sedikit terperanjat—ia kira Terracotta yang akan memimpin alur pendistribusian santap malam. Namun ekspresi terperangah itu dengan cepat mendingin. Kontak mata yang sempat terjadi lekas-lekas diputus sepihak dan Zoro kembali ke sikap acuh tak acuhnya.

Vivi melirik bergantian ke arah kakaknya dan Sanji. Sadar kalau sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan terjadi. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah bercokol di dalam dadanya—mengingat peringatan yang ia wartakan kepada si koki istana. Ia memilih bungkam dan mempertahankan sopan santunnya.

"Segera suguhkan hidangan pembuka." Sanji kembali memusatkan perhatian dan memberikan komando untuk para pelayan, "Hati-hati ketika menuang supnya. Pastikan rotinya tidak tenggelam."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu beberapa kali menyuarakan instruksi dan merinci detail penyuguhan. Ia baru beranjak ke arah Nefertari Cobra setelah memastikan seluruh pelayan mengerti akan arahannya. Suasana menekan itu kembali—Sanji tidak mengerti lagi apakah aura mengancam ini lahir dari Zoro atau memang atmosfer jamuan kerajaan resmi selalu seperti ini. Sorot mata mengerikan dari Igaram juga tidak membantu. Sanji jadi mengira-ngira apa kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat secara tidak sengaja.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai _appetizer_ berganti dengan hidangan utama. Para elit militer istana sibuk berdiskusi perihal transaksi senjata. Cobra sendiri ikut menimpali sesekali. Vivi terlihat menyimak namun tidak memberikan komentar. Hanya Zoro yang tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan suasana hatinya—sekali lihat saja Sanji tahu kalau sang Pangeran sedang jengkel.

"Sanji, tambahkan anggur untukku." perintah Cobra setelah beberapa menit berselang.

"Segera, Yang Mulia." dengan patuh, Sanji mengambil botol tinggi berbahan kaca gelap dan menuang minuman berkualitas tinggi tersebut, "Silahkan."

Cobra tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih."

Melihatnya, Zoro yang sedari awal jamuan belum buka suara, langsung menyorongkan pialanya yang sudah kosong, "Tuangkan juga untukku, _Cook_."

Vivi mendelik.

Sanji sempat tertegun beberapa saat—

"Baik, Putra Mahkota." suaranya sedikit tersendat. Sanji melangkah menuju tempat duduk Zoro dan mengisi gelas berkaki itu dengan hati-hati—"Ah!" ia memekik tertahan saat piala tersebut oleng dan isinya berceceran di atas meja makan, "Putra Mahkota—"

"Astaga, lihat apa yang kau lakukan." keluh Zoro dengan nada kesal yang terdengar dibuat-buat.

Sanji mengernyitkan dahi. _Tapi tanganmu sendiri yang dengan sengaja menyenggolnya!_ Pemuda itu melirik ke arah Vivi yang pasang ekspresi tegang.

"Saya—"

"Sudahlah." potong Zoro sambil mengambil sehelai serbet dan menyeka cairan yang membasahi pakaiannya, "Aku tak bisa melanjutkan makan malam dengan kemeja basah seperti ini." ujarnya sambil menatap ayahnya, "Aku mohon izin kembali ke kamar terlebih dahulu."

Cobra balas memandangi anak sulungnya dengan sorot tajam, "Pergilah."

"Terima kasih." Zoro berdiri dan berbisik di telinga Sanji—"Aku tunggu kau di kamarku."

Kalimat itu membuat Sanji terkesiap. Genggamannya pada botol anggur di tangannya merapat sampai buku-buku jarinya terasa kaku. Vivi yang menjadi saksi hidup kejadian barusan, mencoba bersikap biasa dan menghabiskan daging domba yang tersisa di atas piringnya.

 _TRANG—_

"Ups, aku ceroboh." ucap Vivi agak keras, sengaja untuk mengundang Sanji mendekat dengan cara menjatuhkan garpunya ke lantai, "Maaf, Sanji-kun. Tolong ambilkan garpuku."

"Sebentar, Putri Mahkota." patuh, Sanji mengambil peralatan makan tersebut—

"Dengar baik-baik, Sanji-kun." desis Vivi di balik serbet yang ia gunakan untuk menutup gerak bibirnya, "Pergilah melewati lorong dari sisi utara. Aku akan menyuruh pengawalku menarik anak buah mereka juga para pelayan yang berkeliaran di area tersebut. Itulah rute teraman menuju kamar kakakku. Tidak akan ada yang tahu kapan kau masuk dan kapan kau keluar dari sana." ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, "Terima kasih, Sanji-kun. Maaf merepotkan."

Sanji menelan ludah.

"Tidak masalah… Putri Mahkota." Sanji bangkit dari posisi berlututnya. Memutuskan untuk mengambil garpu yang kotor dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Meninggalkannya dalam dilema—

' _Haruskah aku datang?'_

 _._

 _._

Entah ia harus berterima kasih atau justru menyesali pesan sponsor dari Vivi—Sanji kini sudah berdiri di depan ruang pribadi Putra Mahkota.

Ia mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan keraguan. Sahutan dari dalam yang mempersilahkannya masuk justru membuat isi perutnya serasa dikocok-kocok. Pemuda itu mengumpulkan keberanian dan rasa percaya diri sebelum mengayun daun pintu dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat malam—" suaranya ia paksakan terdengar normal, "—Putra Mahkota."

" _Cook_." sapa Zoro yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya, "Mendekatlah."

Sanji membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mengalihkan tatapan dari Zoro yang malam itu mengenakan kimono selutut berbahan sutra warna putih gading. Ia seolah sengaja ingin menggoda Sanji dengan membiarkan bekas luka diagonal mengintip dari balik kain pakaian tidurnya. Sanji menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan mendekati Zoro sembari menepis segala keraguan.

"Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihatmu." komentar Zoro sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke atas tempat tidur. Sengaja mengintimidasi Sanji dengan posisi duduk serampangan—

Sanji sedikit mendongakkan dagunya, "Anda tidak pernah memanggil saya ke sini lagi."

"Kau masih bernyali seperti biasanya." cemooh Zoro sambil tertawa kecil—"Baguslah, aku pikir kau tak akan datang saking takutnya."

"Kenapa aku harus takut kepada seseorang yang memerlukan kambing hitam hanya untuk pergi dari meja makan?" sindir Sanji dengan nada kesal, "Tidak, Putra Mahkota, aku tidak takut padamu."

Jawaban Sanji membuat tawa Zoro meledak.

"Reaksimu selalu menarik, _Cook_. Normalnya, orang waras tak akan berani kembali ke hadapanku setelah apa yang kulakukan tempo hari." ujar Zoro dengan nada suara berubah drastis menjadi gurat-gurat penyesalan, "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu padamu."

Sanji terdiam ketika dilihatnya Zoro menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin meminta maaf tidak pernah ada dalam kamus kehidupan seorang Putra Mahkota. Ia membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil, "Sudahlah." gumam Sanji salah tingkah, "Aku juga sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi."

Hening.

Suasana canggung meraja untuk beberapa sekon. Baik Sanji dan bahkan Zoro tidak bisa mencairkan waktu yang seolah membeku. Mereka sama-sama sadar kalau basa-basi hanya membuang waktu—namun sama-sama tahu bahwa hal yang menanti terungkap justru yang tersulit untuk bisa terutarakan.

"Apa—" akhirnya, Sanji yang memecah geming itu, "—ada yang lain?" ia bertanya dengan enggan, "Jika tidak ada, lebih baik Anda beristirahat. Malam sudah terlalu larut."

"Ada, _Cook_."

Sanji menyimak.

"Ada, tentu saja. Sekalipun aku tidak tahu apa." suara serak yang biasa terdengar mengintimidasi, kala itu bagaikan alunan musik di telinga Sanji. Begitu sendu—begitu melankolis, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari. Kenapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kenapa—" Zoro mendesah.

Kalimat yang mengapung itu membuat Sanji tertegun.

Bukannya ia tak tahu, bahwa dirinya merindu. Sanji paham—karena tanpa perlu ia pungkiri, hatinya mencari. Kalut itu terjawab ketika ia memandang sosok yang menghadiri mimpi-mimpinya di kala malam. Sebuah kekuatan ganjil yang menggerakkan jemari Sanji untuk menanggalkan lembar demi lembar kain yang menutupi kulit pucatnya—dan menemukan ekspresi terkejut Zoro di hadapannya.

"Kau masih tidak tahu alasan kebingunganmu?" tanya Sanji ketika dirinya telah dalam kondisi polos.

"Astaga—" desis Zoro. Ia menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk menundukkan pandangannya dan mengumpat beberapa kali, " _Cook,_ kau benar-benar tahu sedang melakukan apa, 'kan?"

Sanji terdiam sejenak—"Aku _sangat_ sadar." jawabnya dengan suara mantap, "Aku juga paham akan apa yang menantiku jika tindakanku ini tertangkap basah oleh siapapun yang ada di balik dinding kamarmu."

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak takut?" tanya Zoro, kali ini memutuskan untuk melihat tubuh telanjang Sanji.

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak lebih menakutkan daripada penyesalan."

Jawaban itu membuat Zoro mengulurkan tangannya.

Sanji menampik segala ragu dan bimbang yang pernah singgah. Jemari rampingnya bertautan erat dengan milik Zoro yang lebih berisi dan kokoh. Sang Pangeran pun segera merengkuh rapat pinggang langsing sang koki untuk membantu tubuh itu berbaring di atas dadanya. Mereka bersamaan terpejam ketika bibir mereka saling menyapa untuk kali pertama. Tangan-tangan yang bebas sibuk menginvasi lekuk tubuh asing sementara tungkai mereka mencoba saling mendominasi. Geliat sensual tercipta seiring desahan dan erangan terdengar dari mulut-mulut yang terbakar gairah.

Zoro terhanyut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa di balik seragam serba putih yang biasa dilihatnya, tersimpan kulit yang begitu peka akan rangsangan. Sentuhan di titik-titik sensitif membuat tubuh semampai itu menggeliat seolah tidak pernah terjamah sebelumnya. Kecupan kecil di lekuk lehernya meninggalkan noktah kemerahan dan pagutan lembut di tulang selangkanya menghasilkan corak berwarna senada. Sanji berkali-kali menengadah, mencari oksigen, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara—namun pelukan dan dekapan kedua lengan Zoro yang maskulin selalu berhasil membuat dirinya seolah lebur.

"Jangan—" bisik Zoro tepat di daun telinga Sanji, "—sembunyikan wajahmu… _Cook_ …"

Sanji kehilangan tenaga ketika telapak tangan besar milik Zoro mendarat di pipi kanannya. Dengan lembut membuatnya tertoleh dan menampakkan durjanya yang bersemu. Zoro tersenyum sebelum mendaratkan kecupan-kecupak kecil di setiap inci paras merona itu—

"Dengar baik-baik…" desah Zoro, "Aku—"

Bibirnya bergerak membetuk tiga kata.

Pengakuan yang merasuk ke dalam gendang telinganya memantul-mantul dalam benak dan membuat Sanji sejenak bersikap emosional.

Zoro kembali mengecup sisi wajah itu lalu menyesatkan jemarinya di antara helai-helai pirang yang halus. Sanji patuh ketika sebelah tangan Zoro memandu miliknya untuk bergerak di atas kulit telanjang tubuhnya yang kecoklatan karena terbakar matahari. Bergerilya di balik sutra putih yang telah lembab dan ternodai bercak-bercak peluh. Gestur dan isyarat mengambil alih komunikasi. Tubuh ramping itu telah terbaring menghadap langit-langit kamar. Profil atletis lawan bercumbunya nyaris menindih.

Sanji merenggut rambut pendek kehijauan milik Zoro ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan masif menggesek lipatan bagian dalam pangkal pahanya. Pekikan tertahan pun lolos dari mulutnya saat ibu jari pasangannya memijat perlahan titik pusat kedua dadanya. Zoro kembali melumat bibir beraroma tembakau itu dan menyerbu lidah serta geligi, membuat badan di bawah kuasanya kembali meronta.

"!"

Tubuh Sanji menggelinjang hebat ketika Zoro menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tidak lagi sang Putra Mahkota pedulikan kuku yang menghujam punggungnya pun deretan gigi menikam pundaknya. Pinggul mereka bergerak seirama dengan tempo semakin cepat. Sanji merasakan impresi aneh ketika sesuatu yang hangat dari milik Zoro mengalir di dalam dirinya—juga menyeruak dari organ intimnya sendiri. Satu momen dengan keindahan tak terperi—saat kekosongan mutlak menguasai seisi kepalanya. Ia tidak pernah mengira akan mengalami sensasi seperti ini bersama dirinya.

Di sela-sela deru napas dan bulir keringat, Sanji mendengar Zoro memanggil namanya.

Nama lahirnya—

.

.

"Sanji-san, lakukan trik itu lagi!"

Vivi mengalihkan fokusnya yang sedari tadi tersedot oleh sebuah buku yang ia baca. Suara teriakan ceria dan tawa gembira membuatnya penasaran. Gadis cantik yang siang itu mengenakan gaun berwarna biru muda beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju jendela. Di bawah sana, terpaut dua lantai dari ruangan tempatnya membaca, Sanji sedang mempraktikkan aksi akrobat dengan masakannya. Bocah-bocah berusia lima sampai delapan tahun yang Vivi kenal sebagai putra dan putri para bangsawan tampak terkagum-kagum akan kelincahan juru masak istana itu dalam hal seni dunia kuliner.

Tak jauh dari demo memasak yang atraktif itu, sebuah atraksi lain digelar. Vivi mengira-ngira apakah sedang diadakan pesta kebun sambil menonton latih tanding yang hari itu menghadirkan Zoro dan Pell. Vivi geleng-geleng kepala—tidak habis pikir akan kakaknya yang sangat suka menjadi pusat perhatian kalau sudah menyangkut hobinya. Rasanya tak ada hari tanpa suara denting senjata tajam dan adu kekuatan. Pell juga mau-maunya menjadi rekan _sparring_ dan bukannya mengikuti rapat yang kini sedang ayahnya gelar di aula utama. Dasar. Zoro memang tidak pernah berusaha menyukai acara resmi.

Tetapi… _Lihatlah raut-raut wajah itu_.

Vivi bergeming di tempatnya berdiri ketika menyadarinya. Betapa bahagia ekspresi kakaknya. Seberapa ringan air muka juru masaknya.

' _Kuharap keputusanku mendukung hubungan kalian tepat, Sanji-kun. Kakak…'_ Vivi membatin. Ia sentuh kaca jendela yang sedikit berdebu. Mengingat bagaimana ia mendengarkan curahan hati Sanji ketika ia memintanya untuk melupakan sang Pangeran. Vivi tidak lupa—bagaimana bisa ia melupakan mimik wajah seseorang yang dipatahkan asa dan hatinya. Sang hawa kembali menghela napas. Tidak bisa ia percaya, dirinya, anak kedua dari Sang Raja, yang didoktrin untuk tidak memberikan toleransi terhadap penyuka sesama jenis, sekarang begitu yakin akan keputusan untuk melindungi mereka.

"Anda di sini, Putri Mahkota."

Suara pria paruh baya membuat Vivi sedikit tersentak. Rambut biru cerahnya bergoyang ketika ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk perpustakaan, "Igaram."

"Maaf kalau saya mengganggu." Igaram membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Anda telah selesai dengan buku dan pelajaran hari ini?"

"Kurang lebih." jawab Vivi sambil berjalan menuju kapten pengawal kerajaan itu, "Aku sedikit banyak sudah memahami sistem irigasi yang diusulkan oleh Raja Riku. Aku sependapat dengan penggunaan pipa yang mereka rekomendasikan walaupun harganya cenderung tinggi."

"Perjanjian kerajaan kita dan Dressrosa akan diselenggarakan dua bulan ke depan. Sampai hari penandatanganan tersebut tiba, Raja Riku dan beberapa pengawalnya akan sering berada di Alabasta." lapor Igaram.

"Begitu." Vivi mengangguk, "Kehadiran mereka bisa membuatku banyak belajar." ia menambahkan sunggingan lebar ketika mengatakannya.

Igaram ikut tersenyum. Tidak salah ia menempatkan loyalitas tinggi kepada putri kandung mendiang Nefertari Titi—pesona dan kecerdasan yang menurun kepada Vivi selalu membuat hati Igaram terasa tentram. Pria jangkung itu seolah teringat sesuatu—"Oh, Putri Mahkota…"

"Ya?" Vivi mengernyit, "Kenapa kau terlihat ragu, Igaram?"

"Mengenai Putra Mahkota." helaan napas sangat berat dapat Vivi dengar, "Apakah beliau pernah bicara dengan Anda perihal…" Igaram angkat bahu, tak yakin, "…pernikahan?"

Vivi terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak." ia menjawab setelah beberapa saat vakum.

"Sudah saya duga…" keluh pria jangkung itu, "Saya tidak mengerti kenapa beliau selalu menghindar saat aku membicarakan pernikahan."

"Mungkin Zoro hanya belum siap." celetuk Vivi sambil berusaha tersenyum, "Kau tahu sendiri dia itu bagaimana. Penggila perang dan maniak senjata seperti dia—aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa seleranya akan perempuan." ia mencoba bercanda dengan nada ringan.

"Tetapi umurnya sudah melebihi dua puluh tahun. Bagaimanapun, sudah bisa dikatakan terlambat bagi seorang penerus tahta untuk tetap melajang di usia tersebut." sergah Igaram. Ia melangkah sedikit tergesa menuju jendela perpustakaan dan mencelos saat menemukan sang Putra Mahkota sedang berbagi canda dengan juru masak yang ia curigai, "Tidak bisakah Anda menasihati kakak Anda agar lekas menemukan pendamping hidup dan menyudahi kehidupan santainya?"

"Igaram." nada suara Vivi berubah tegas, "Kakakku berkali-kali berperang di garis depan—kau tidak bisa mengatakan seolah ia tidak melakukan apapun."

"Putri Mahkota." balas Igaram, juga dengan intonasi lugas, "Seharusnya beliau tidak pernah terjun langsung ke medan yang terlalu membahayakan nyawanya—tidak sebelum beliau memiliki keturunan." pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Selain stabilitas militer kerjaan, Putra Mahkota juga mengemban tugas sebagai calon pemimpin. Jika suatu hari Alabasta kehilangan Yang Mulia Raja—"

Vivi terdiam ketika Igaram sengaja tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Igaram sendiri, kini mengarahkan tatapannya ke taman timur istana. Ia mengurut dadanya sekali lagi saat disaksikannya sendiri bagaimana cara Zoro memperlakukan Sanji di bawah sana. Begitu lembut, begitu santun, begitu—ia tidak ingin mempercayai betapa istimewa seorang koki istana. Igaram tak sanggup melihatnya lebih lama. Ia lekas menyambar tirai berwarna marun dan menutup pemandangan tersebut sebelum mengembalikan fokusnya pada adik perempuan si biang masalah—

"Saya harap, keengganan Putra Mahkota untuk naik pelaminan…" Igaram mendesah, "Tidak karena terlalu sering membawa juru masak itu ke kamarnya."

"!"—Vivi tersentak.

Igaram menoleh ketika suara pena bulu jatuh terdengar dari arah Vivi, "Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Vivi cepat, namun ia tidak berhasil menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya akan tuduhan Igaram barusan, "Hanya sedikit kaget dengan asumsimu, Igaram. Aku rasa kakakku…" ia menelan ludah, "…tidak memiliki kecenderungan ke arah yang kau maksud."

"Saya juga sangat berharap demikian." dukung Igaram cepat, "Sebenarnya, kami semua—ayah Anda, saya dan Chaka, berpikir untuk memperkenalkan Putra Mahkota dengan cucu dari Raja Riku."

Vivi mengernyitkan dahi, "Rebecca?" tanya sang gadis dengan ekspresi bingung, "Tapi… Bukankah dia baru berusia enam belas tahun?"

"Usia yang cukup untuk menikah, tidakkah demikian?" balas Igaram sambil menatap kedua bola mata murid kesayangannya, "Suatu hari—tidak—setelah Putra Mahkota, Anda juga, Putri Mahkota."

"Aku—"

Sungguh, sebagaimana kakaknya, Vivi juga sungkan membahas hal yang satu ini. Selain karena ia tidak pernah menemukan pria yang benar-benar ia sukai, gagasan menikah dengan orang yang belum ia kenal baik rasanya agak—

"Anda tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya." ujar Igaram menenangkan, "Untuk sekarang, mohon Anda pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Putra Mahkota tidak bersikap defensif terhadap rencana perjodohan selanjutnya."

"Aku—akan berusaha." akhirnya Vivi memilih untuk mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Putri Mahkota." Igaram membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi, "Saya mohon diri. Silahkan jika Anda hendak melanjutkan membaca."

Vivi mengangguk tanpa suara.

Dan ketika Igaram menghilang di balik pintu kayu tersebut, ia kembali menyibak tirai perpustakaan—hanya untuk memasang ekspresi kalah saat dilihatnya, Zoro dan Sanji secara sembunyi-sembunyi berbagi satu kecupan.

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tere Liye : 3 of 5 – END HERE**_

 _Bersambung ke bagian berikutnya_

 _._

 _._

 **Author's Note :** …canggung ya sudah lama tak ngetik lemon #dihajarmassa

Sejujurnya dalam hati berteriak dan meronta karena MANA ADA ZOSAN EHEM-EHEMNYA ROMANTIS GITU ADA JUGA MEREKA SAMBIL BEBACOKAN tapi yaudahlah. Unleash your imagination. Yeah.

Bersama ini saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan dan kepercayaannya bagi para pembaca. Serius, itu berasa refill tenaga banget. Review, fave dan follow-nya membuat saja bertekad menamatkan cerita ini secepat yang saya bisa. Pendek kok. Dua chapter lagi. Siap-siap karena saya serius banget waktu ngetik bakal ada yang mati #udah

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 21 Agustus 2015


	4. 4 of 5

_**Tere Liye**_

 _(For Your Sake)_

 _A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

 _One Piece_ _by_ _Eiichiro Oda_

 _Tere Liye (song) from Veer Zaara movie_

 _M Rated – Drama / Angst – 4k words story only – 4 of 5_

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Alternate reality. Yaoi. Violance. Maybe way too drama but it's just a matter of taste. Character's death. You've been warned._

 _Ditulis dalam rangka memeriahkan Fujoshi Independence Day - #LoveWins_

 _._

 _._

"Aku lapar."

"Aku pikir kau ini Putra Mahkota."

"Aku juga bosan."

"Oke, Bosan. Namaku Sanji."

" _Cook_ , aku serius."

"Jadi namamu ini Lapar, Bosan, atau Serius?"

Zoro menggembungkan pipinya—nyaris membuat wok berisi tumisan berbagai macam sayur hijau dan hati angsa terjun bebas. Untunglah Sanji sudah terbiasa menghadapi Maha Serampangan Zoro dengan Segala Kebrutalannya.

"Putra Mahkota, kemari sebentar." undang Sanji sambil menyendok sedikit masakannya dan melakukan gestur hendak menyuapi, "Cicipi dulu. Jika menurutmu ada yang kurang, nanti aku tambahkan."

"Aahhh—hap!" Zoro langsung melahap apa yang Sanji sodorkan—"Cukup." gumam Zoro di antara kunyahannya.

"Baiklah." angguk Sanji, "Kembali ke bangkumu. Aku butuh lima menit untuk mematangkan semua ini."

"Hmm… Tidak mau." tolak Zoro yang langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Sanji dari belakang, "Aku lebih suka di sini." sambungnya sembari menghirup wangi rambut pirang itu dalam-dalam.

"He—hei!" salah tingkah, Sanji meronta, "Hentikan, Putra Mahkota, kalau ada yang datang—" Sanji menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia merasakan hidung Zoro menelusuri tengkuk dan lehernya.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, _Cook_." bisik Zoro dengan suara seraknya yang sensual. Kedua lengan atletisnya mengeratkan dekapan sementara dagunya beristirahat di bahu milik Sanji, "Diamlah sedikit."

Sanji mendesah pelan—ingin rasanya ia abaikan hembusan napas hangat di kulitnya. Juga detak jantung di punggungnya. Zoro selalu berhasil membuatnya lengah dan terbuai—"Masakanku bisa hangus."

"Di saat seperti inilah kau harus membuktikan padaku kalau kau seorang profesional." desis sang jendral perang Alabasta itu tanpa niat melonggarkan rengkuhannya, "Jangan sampai makan siangku tidak enak."

Menyerah, Sanji memilih untuk meneruskan kegiatannya.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada pembicaraan. Hanya suara desis masakan yang sesekali diaduk dan bunyi api yang menghanguskan kayu bakar.

"Kau dekat sekali dengan bocah-bocah bau kencur itu." suara Zoro yang dalam mendadak memecah hening di antara mereka, "Aku masih kesal karena kau tidak menonton latih tandingku dengan benar."

"Astaga, kau masih jengkel karena aku membagikan kudapan untuk anak-anak?" tanya Sanji tak percaya, "Mereka semua putra-putri dari tamu yang kau undang, Putra Mahkota."

Zoro merengut, "Ayah yang mengundang. Tidak ada urusannya denganku."

Sanji sedikit melonggarkan pelukan Zoro—sekedar memberi ruang untuknya mengaduk masakan, "Tidak seharusnya kau _cemburu_ pada anak-anak kecil seperti mereka. Lagipula, suatu hari nanti, kau akan mengatur acara pertemuan semacam itu." ceramah Sanji sambil mematikan api kompor, "Belajarlah bersosialisasi dengan benar—maksudku, dengan sopan santun dan bukan menggunakan pedang."

"Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang cerewet." goda Zoro sambil mengecup ringan pipi Sanji—lalu buru-buru mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum sang koki berbalik dan melarikan diri, "Kau suka anak-anak, ya?"

Sanji yang sempat menoleh ke arah belakangnya, buru-buru memalingkan muka karena enggan rona merah di wajahnya terlihat—"Ya, aku suka anak kecil." ujar Sanji dengan nada suara lebih ringan, "Salah satu tujuan hidupku adalah memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang mewarisi kemampuan masakku."

"Perempuan, hm?" Zoro terkekeh, "Aku lebih menginginkan anak lelaki yang kuat dan bisa kuajari cara berkelahi." sepasang bola mata hitam itu ikut menerawang, "Anakku kelak akan berada di garis depan peperangan dan memimpin satu batalyon tentara—ia tidak boleh pulang kalau belum menang."

"—isi kepalamu itu memang radikal." cemooh Sanji. Tangan cekatannya sibuk menuang masakannya ke sebuah piring datar. Ia melakukan seluruh kegiatan tanpa terganggu oleh kedua lengan Zoro yang seolah tidak mau melepaskannya barang sejenak, "Taruhan, anakmu pasti seribu persen mirip denganmu."

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan rasanya menjadi seorang ayah." Zoro bergidik, "Tetapi aku bisa mempertimbangkan hal itu kalau kau mau menjadi ibunya." kelakarnya sambil menyeringai.

"Yang benar saja—bagaimana caranya seorang anak lahir dari dua orang pria?" tanya Sanji, berpura-pura marah, "Lagipula, kenapa harus aku yang jadi ibu? Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

Zoro mendengus, "Dilihat dari manapun juga, _kau_ lebih pantas mengenakan celemek dan pakaian hamil. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan perutmu sebesar ini—" Zoro dengan sengaja merentangkan tangan, seolah ada buntalan imajiner beberapa inci di depan perut langsing Sanji, "—pasti manis sekali."

"Bicaramu melantur! Justru akan lebih lucu kalau _kau_ yang mengandung." sergah Sanji yang langsung membuncahkan tawa, "Sial… Imajinasiku kemana-mana… Bayangkan perut kotak-kotakmu itu berubah buncit— _ha-ha-ha!_ " Sanji menyandarkan belakang kepalanya ke bahu bidang Zoro dan terbahak.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Bagaimana caranya aku berperang dengan perut sebesar bantal?" tandas Zoro sambil sejenak mengusap bulu kuduknya yang sempat berdiri, "Menyerahlah, _Cook_ , insting keibuanmu lebih tajam daripada aku—maka, _kau_ ibunya."

Sanji tidak habis pikir dengan pembicaraan ini, "Memiliki kemampuan memasak tidak serta-merta membautku cocok menjadi ibu, tahu."

"Tapi aku menyukai ide itu—aku mungkin akan setiap hari meletakkan telingaku di perut besarmu dan merasakan kaki kecil menendang dari dalam sana." Zoro kembali terkekeh ketika ia membiarkan angan-angan menguasai kepalanya yang biasa berisi logika.

"Kau hanya senang membayangkan aku bertambah gendut." Sanji menggerutu.

Zoro tidak membalas. Ia memilih memejamkan kedua matanya dan membiarkan kehangatan dari tubuh lawan bicaranya itu menyeruak ke dalam setiap sel tubuhnya. Merasakan kedamaian yang ganjil di antara dinding batu yang dingin dan jendela-jendela yang terkunci. Keseharian mereka selalu dihiasi pertengkaran dan adu mulut—jadi izinkan ia menikmati hening yang tercipta.

Namun menyataan, adalah pil pahit yang terpaksa mereka telan bersama.

"Kau sadar kalau semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi, 'kan?" tanya Sanji.

Zoro geming sejenak—"Aku tahu itu."

"Hubungan kita… Tidak bisa dibawa kemana-mana, kau juga tahu itu." bisik Sanji lagi.

"…kau keberatan dengan 'kita'… _Cook_?" tanya Zoro.

Sanji menggeleng cepat, "Aku hanya tidak habis pikir—Pangeran sepertimu bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang kau mau—" suaranya terdengar mengapung, "Kau bisa menikah dengan wanita manapun… Tidak perlu bersembunyi… Kau bahkan bisa memiliki anak seperti yang kau idamkan, tetapi—"

 _Kenapa aku?_

Sanji mendesah ketika satu demi satu kecupan mendarat di setiap inci kulitnya. Daun telinga. Leher. Tengkuk. Ia tahu bahwa Zoro sedang berusaha menghapus keraguan dan kekalutan. Yang tidak ia tahu—mungkin fakta bahwa sang Putra Mahkota juga merasakan kegundahan yang sama.

Zoro memilih untuk meyakini pilihannya.

"Ada hal yang harus dikorbankan untuk semua ini, _Cook_. Aku sendiri tidak pernah benar-benar peduli akan semua itu—asalkan kau tidak pergi kemana-mana lagi." ucap Zoro dengan kelembutan yang tak pernah ia tampakkan di hadapan siapapun—"Untukku, cukup seperti ini saja."

Sanji memejamkan matanya. Persetan dengan masa lalu dan masa depan.

Karena yang mereka punya— _hanya detik ini_.

.

.

Vivi tampak gelisah.

Berkali-kali ia membenahi gaunnya yang tampak sempurna. Menyeka keningnya yang sedikit berpeluh sekalipun aula pertemuan tempatnya duduk dilengkapi pendingin ruangan. Bagaimana tidak! Mendadak saja ayahnya dan Igaram meminta mereka semua berkumpul. Ia dengan tergesa mencari kakaknya dan tidak menyangka akan menemukan pemandangan seperti itu tepat di depan mata. Tidak pernah satu kali pun ia melihat kakaknya bermesraan—dan sekalinya ia memergoki, Zoro sedang menjadikan meja dapur sebagai pengganti ranjang sembari mencumbu Sanji yang berada di bawah tubuhnya.

Nekad juga ada batasnya, 'kan? Benar-benar tidak tahu tempat—bagaimana jika yang hadir di sana saat itu _bukan_ dirinya? Vivi menggelengkan kepala ketika tanpa sadar ingatannya menghadirkan kembali kejadian tersebut. Entah ia harus frustrasi karena kelakuan kakaknya yang terkadang minim moral, atau— _kedua matanya meredup ketika teringat ekspresi bahagia sang kakak_ —kenyataan kalau ia baru kali ini menemukan Zoro yang sedang benar-benar jatuh cinta. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan cemasnya berubah menjadi—ia tidak tahu apa namanya. Kasihan… Tetapi di saat bersamaan, begitu hangat.

' _Zoro…'_

"Putra Mahkota telah tiba!"

Pemberitahuan dari penjaga istana membuat semua fokus berpindah ke arah pintu masuk. Kayu tebal berukir dengan gagang perunggu membuka dan menampakkan sosok tegap Zoro dalam balutan pakaian santai. Pemuda berambut hijau pendek itu mengangguk singkat sebelum menempati salah satu bangku kosong. Diam memperhatikan saat Igaram, Pell dan Chaka segera duduk di tempat yang tersedia. Vivi mengambil tempat di sebelah kakaknya sementara ayah mereka masih berdiri untuk membuka rapat. Zoro sedikit bingung dengan keseriusan ini— _hei, serius, siapa yang mati kali ini?_

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul, langsung saja ke inti permasalahan." tanpa berbasa-basi, Cobra berbicara dengan pembawaannya yang berwibawa, "Dua minggu lagi, hari penandatanganan perjanjian kerjasama antara kerajaan kita dan Dressrosa akan diselenggarakan." sang Raja mendehem satu kali sebelum melanjutkan, "Raja Riku mengundang kita untuk sebuah jamuan—dan tentu saja tidak sopan jika kita menolaknya. Beliau terlalu sering meluangkan waktunya untuk hadir di meja makan Alabasta. Maka terkait persetujuan tersebut, ada baiknya kita lakukan di Dressrosa."

Semua yang mendengarkan mengangguk paham.

"Untuk itu, aku harap kalian semua mempersiapkan diri. Perjalanan dari Alabasta menuju Dressrosa memakan waktu kurang lebih satu minggu pelayaran. Lautan juga sedang tidak ramah—jadi lebih baik kita tidak mengambil risiko." Cobra menatap bola mata peserta rapat satu per satu, "Chaka dan Pell, aku minta kalian jaga istana ini baik-baik. Igaram, Vivi dan Zoro, kalian bertiga akan ikut denganku."

"Siap laksanakan, Yang Mulia." Pell dan Chaka tidak melayangkan protes.

"Saya mengerti." Igaram pun langsung mengiyakan.

Hanya Vivi dan Zoro yang tidak langsung memberikan respons. Sang adik malah sibuk melirik ke arah kakaknya dengan tatapan cemas—dan Zoro sendiri mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sebentar—" potong Zoro sambil mengangat tangannya, "—mohon maaf, bukannya aku menentang keputusanmu atau apa, tetapi… _Aku?_ Ikut?" tanya si sulung dengan nada tidak yakin.

Cobra menghela napas, "Pertemuan politik dan kerjasama bilateral adalah dua hal yang wajib kau pahami sebagai calon penerusku." ujar Cobra dengan nada tegas, "Kau bisa belajar banyak dari perjalanan kita nanti. Dan sebaiknya, kau mulai membaca literatur bersama Igaram agar tidak bicara melantur saat kita melangsungkan makan malam bersama anggota kerajaan Dressrosa."

"Ayolah, tidak akan ada yang peduli denganku." keluh Zoro sambil menghela napas malas. Bukan sekali ini saja ia menampakkan sikap tidak bersahabat dalam rapat internal. Gairah dan semangat berapi-api hanya ia tunjukkan ketika membahas strategi di kancah peperangan—"Vivi, kau saja yang berangkat."

"Jangan memutuskan seenakmu sendiri." desis gadis berambut biru cerah itu.

"Kali ini kau _harus_ ikut denganku, Zoro."

Penekanan tak lazim dari perintah sang ayah membuat Zoro sedikit waspada.

"Karena bukan Vivi yang akan aku pertemukan kepada cucu dari Raja Riku."

Hal tersebut membuat Zoro langsung bersikap defensif, "Apa katamu?"

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota." memprediksi suasana akan segera memanas, Igaram lekas-lekas bangkit dan berdiri menjadi tameng sang Raja, "Izinkan saya menjelaskan." ia menarik napas sejenak, "Putra Mahkota, kami bermaksud memperkenalkan Anda secara resmi dengan Nona—"

"Rebecca, huh?" sela Zoro dengan nada mengejek. Ia sudah tidak terkejut ketika ayahnya dan Igaram terdiam lalu memberi anggukan. Gadis cantik dengan rambut merah jambu itu dua kali hadir di meja makan. Salah satu di antaranya tidak Zoro hadiri—sengaja untuk membuat orang-orang Dressrosa itu tidak menaruh harapan akan dirinya, "Sudah kuduga. Isi kepala kalian tidak jauh-jauh dari perjodohan tolol."

Cobra mencoba menenangkan dirinya—

"Aku rasa kalian semua sudah tahu jawabanku." Zoro beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan dengan gusar menyentak bangku di belakang punggungnya, "Sudah cukup dengan omong kosong ini."

"Zoro." panggil Cobra dengan intonasi tinggi, "Kembali ke tempat dudukmu!"

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti permainanmu!" balas Zoro tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

"Nefertari Zoro!" hardik Cobra dengan amarah memuncak. Bentakan yang membuat Vivi terperanjat dan merapatkan diri ke arah Igaram. Pell dan Chaka pun tampak tegang. Hanya anak laki-lakinya yang tampak tidak terintimidasi. Zoro hanya menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke arah ayahnya dengan sorot menantang—"Aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu. Ikut aku, atau—"

"Atau?" ulang Zoro dengan nada bengis, "Dengar, Ayah—aku sangat menghormatimu. Tetapi jika kau pikir rasa penghargaan itu berarti aku _tunduk_ pada setiap kata-katamu, kau salah." desis pemuda itu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak akan menikahi _siapapun_ —dan itulah keputusanku."

Jawaban Zoro membuat Cobra geram, namun kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau…" desis Cobra dengan giginya yang bergemertak, "…persis ibumu."

Suara dengusan terdengar.

Zoro berbalik badan. Berhadapan wajah dengan lelaki yang dua puluh satu tahun lalu bergembira ketika tangis pertama miliknya terdengar. Sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak pernah berhadapan dengan Nefertari Cobra— _sebagai seorang ayah?_

"Kalau kau memiliki cukup waktu untuk menyalahkanku—" bisik Zoro, "—kenapa kau tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri yang meniduri seorang wanita penghibur?"

Cobra terkesiap.

Namun tidak sempat kalimat apapun meluncur dari bibirnya karena Zoro sudah terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Bonus satu hempasan terhadap daun pintu yang tidak bersalah. Sang Putra Mahkota sendisi sedikit kaget akan bagaimana dirinya bersikap—tetapi lebih terhenyak lagi saat ia menemukan sosok ramping berambut pirang itu seolah membatu tak jauh dari ruang pertemuan.

Sanji ada di sana—dengan sebuah kereta dorong yang penuh dengan piring untuk berbagai kudapan manis dan teko berisi teh hangat.

" _Cook_." panggil Zoro sambil menggamit pergelangan tangan kurus itu, "Ikut aku!"

.

.

"…kau yakin kita bisa kembali ke istana?"

Sanji mengedarkan pandangannya. Tumpukan pasir dengan beberapa kaktus mencuat di atasnya. Berbagai hewan aneh dengan kekuatan tak lazim berkeliaran. _Sandora dessert_ disebut-sebut sebagai perwujudan neraka di permukaan bumi. Dibawa kabur oleh Zoro yang buta arah ke area berbahaya seperti ini—wajar kalau Sanji merasa nyawanya di ujung tanduk. Yah—sekalipun mereka berdua sedang berteduh di oasis dengan tumbuhan berdaun lebar dan sebuah ceruk yang dipenuhi mata air jernih.

"Kita pikirkan saja itu nanti." gumam Zoro yang sedang berbaring, "Masih ada matahari, rasi bintang, pedagang atau bandit yang lewat—"

Sanji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau _benar-benar_ tidak tahu kita sedang berada di mana."

Zoro tidak menjawab. Sang koki yang, entah bagaimana memiliki cadangan kesabaran, mengeluarkan selinting tembakau kering dan sebuah pematik.

Untuk beberapa saat, suara yang terdengar terbatas pada desau angin dan bunyi rokok yang terbakar.

"Dia bukan ibu kandungku—"

Kalimat itu membuat wajah Sanji tertoleh.

"Nefertari Titi—" ulang Zoro, kini dengan muka menghadap langit, "Ayahku menikah dengannya setelah aku lahir—" Zoro mendengus, "Perjodohan, persis seperti yang sedang ia lakukan kepadaku."

Sanji geming.

"Sementara, wanita yang mengandungku…" suara yang biasa penuh percaya diri itu kini terdengar sendu, "Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rupanya." Zoro memejamkan matanya, "Dia—rakyat biasa. Wanita penghibur dengan memamerkan tarian juga seni pedang. Dan ayahku menyukainya. _Sangat_ menyukainya." pemuda itu menggedikkan bahu, "Aku beruntung terlahir laki-laki—andai aku perempuan _atau_ Vivi juga laki-laki..."

"Ayahmu membutuhkan seorang putra sebagai penerus tahta…" tebak Sanji.

Zoro mengangguk kecil, "Sebagian besar karena Tua Bangka itu menyesal tidak bisa mempertahankan wanita yang dia sukai."

"Lalu, ibumu…" Sanji berbisik.

"Apakah dia dihukum mati atau pengasingan, aku tidak pernah tahu. Dua hal tentangnya, sepengetahuanku—pertama, ia bermarga 'Roronoa' dan yang kedua…" Zoro memalingkan wajahnya, "Ia berasal dari North Blue."

Sanji tertegun ketika telapak tangan besar milik Zoro mendarat di atas punggung tangannya.

Kini Zoro mengerti rasa rindu yang ganjil ketika mendengar 'North Blue' terucap dari bibir Sanji malam itu. Eksistensi pemuda kurus itu berhasil membawanya pulang—tepat ketika ia tidak tahu kemana lagi kakinya harus melangkah.

" _Cook_."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak mau menikah."

Sanji tidak segera menjawab.

Kontak mata di antara mereka membuat jantungnya seolah dapat meledak kapan saja.

"Mau bagaimana lagi—" Sanji berusaha terlihat tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Zoro terlihat merajuk, " _Cook_ , katakan padaku kalau _kau_ tidak merelakan pernikahanku."

"Aku rasa kita tahu kalau saat ini kita tidak bicara dalam level 'rela-tidak-rela', Putra Mahkota." pungkas Sanji, "Ingatlah, salah satu kewajibanmu adalah memastikan garis keturunan kerajaan tidak putus."

"Astaga, khawatirlah sedikit!" rutuk Zoro, namun tidak ia berikan sedikit pun ruang bagi Sanji melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Seharusnya aku membawa peralatan perang dan tenda sekalian untuk kita melarikan diri dari kerajaan ini!"

Sanji, masih dengan logika dan rasionalitas, menggeleng pelan, "Kau mau kita menjadi buronan dan hidup terlunta-lunta?" tanya Sanji dengan nada meremehkan, "Mustahil kau sanggup hidup seperti itu."

"Argh! Perjodohan tolol ini membuatku frustrasi!"

Entah Sanji harus merasa kasihan—atau senang, karena akhirnya, ia menjadi saksi hidup di mana Zoro menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir.

Pemuda itu menengadah.

Asap rokok berbaur mesra dengan udara. Menghilang bersama sepoi angin gurun. Sanji menatap kosong sekalipun sel-sel kelabu di dalam tengkoraknya bergesekan cepat. Tidak pernah ia sangka—logikanya bisa dibodoh-bodohi oleh hormon dan perasaan. Mencintai dan dicintai merupakan kesempatan yang mungkin tidak akan datang dua kali. Takdir sedang bermain _Russian roulette_ ketika mempertemukan dirinya dengan sosok di sampingnya. Seseorang datang untuk menjadi pendamping atau pelajaran. Getir yang harus Sanji telan—adalah kenyataan kalau Zoro merupakan opsi hidupnya yang kedua.

"Hei…" bisik Sanji sambil menghisap tembakaunya dalam-dalam, "Aku rasa… Lebih baik kau menikah dengan wanita yang telah dipilihkan oleh ayahmu—"

Jawaban itu membuat Zoro tergesa-gesa mengambil posisi duduk. Wajahnya menyiratkan kepedihan dan kemarahan—juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana, " _Cook_!" hardiknya dengan suara meninggi, "Kau sudah gila?" Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, "Aku tidak mencintai—tidak, aku bahkan _tidak kenal_ dengan wanita ini!"

"Cinta dan rasa saling menghargai akan tumbuh sendiri seiring lamanya pernikahanmu kelak, Putra Mahkota." sergah Sanji, masih berusaha agar suaranya terdengar tenang.

"Tidak!" bentak Zoro menggebu, "Tidak, _Cook_ , aku—"

Tiga kata itu lagi—

Tiga kata mengalun indah dalam keputusasaan yang sama. Tiga kata di antara lenguhan dan desah napas di kala malam. Tiga kata penuh pengharapan namun selalu mengantar mereka ke depan gerbang kehampaan. Sanji tak pernah tak tersentak setiap Zoro mengatakannya dalam tempo dan nada yang persis sama. Membuatnya lengah dan menyerah—sekalipun kali ini, Sanji tahu ia tidak bisa mengalah.

Kedua matanya terpejam. Wajahnya tiba-tiba tenggelam di antara lekuk tubuh pemuda atletis itu. Menjungkirbalikkan logika dan akal sehatnya sampai-sampai ia merasa telah tiba di ambang kegilaan.

"Ini tidak adil." gumam Zoro, masih sambil merengkuh erat tubuh ramping milik kekasihnya, "Kau bisa dengan mudah berkata supaya aku menikah. Sementara aku—" ia mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau suatu hari kau pergi dari istana untuk alasan yang sama."

Sanji tercenung mendengarnya.

"Kau bisa pergi kapan saja dariku." bisik Zoro sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara helai pirang milik Sanji, "Namun aku… Aku tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk meninggalkan kerajaanku."

"Putra Mahkota—" Sanji memberanikan diri untuk memberikan jarak di antara tubuh mereka dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di sisi wajah Zoro, "—kembalilah ke istana."

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Zoro mengernyitkan dahi.

Ia menemukan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ia kategorikan. Terlalu sulit untuk didefinisikan. Kerelaan dan keengganan bercampur membentuk garis-garis wajah yang belum pernah Zoro lihat sebelumnya. Sanji yang biasa penuh percaya diri dan cenderung tidak peduli itu—

" _Cook_ …" bisik Zoro. Bibir tipis milik Sanji menyunggingkan senyuman. Namun tidak dengan bola mata itu. Zoro menghambur dan memeluk pemuda pirang itu satu kali lagi. Menciumi rambutnya. Menghirup wanginya. Meremas jemarinya yang bergetar halus—" _Cook_ …"

"Aku akan memasak untukmu…" desis Sanji dengan sisa ketegarannya, "Aku akan menyiapkan segala hal untuk hari pernikahanmu… Aku akan—"

" _Cook_ …" Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sshh…"

"Aku akan membantumu membesarkan anak-anakmu—"

Suara itu mengecil. Sangat kecil.

"Aku—"

 _Kurang kuatkah kaulku? Iktikadku? Komitmenku?_

 _Aku—akan selalu ada untukmu._

 _Untukmu._

"Mari, kita kembali ke istana."

.

.

"Zoro!"

Pemuda jangkung berambut hijau pendek itu mengaduh pelan ketika Vivi memeluk tubuhnya dengan menghambur. Sedikit canggung, ia menepuk puncak kepala sang adik yang ditumbuhi rambut lebat dan panjang sewarna langit. Zoro tidak pernah familiar dengan suasana haru-biru—

"Jangan berlebihan, Vivi, aku hanya pergi sebentar—" ujar Zoro, kaku, "Hei, kau menangis?"

Vivi melepaskan pelukannya dan menengadah untuk memberikan sorot menyalahkan, "Memangnya aku tidak boleh khawatir akan keselamatan kakakku sendiri?" bentaknya sambil menghapus air yang menggenang di kedua sudut matanya, "Kau sadar tidak sih, kalau kau hilang nyaris satu minggu?"

"…selama itu?" tanya Zoro dengan ekspresi tetap datar.

"Kau ini—entah kelewat tangguh atau terlalu bodoh." gerutu Vivi, "Tapi aku bersyukur kau akhirnya pulang." ia tersenyum lega, sekalipun kondisi kakakknya yang kotor dan lusuh itu membuatnya prihatin, "Bergegaslah menemui Ayah di ruang pertemuan. Dia sangat khawatir padamu."

"Cih." Zoro menggerundel dengan suara rendah, "Dia pasti hanya khawatir rencana perjodohan dan kerjasamanya berantakan."

Gadis berambut biru itu menghela napas melihat gerak-gerik sang kakak. Ternyata kurang makan dan nyaris mati tidak membuat tempramen buruknya mereda. Ia perhatikan dalam diam saat Zoro mengibas jubahnya dan melangkah cepat—serius, Vivi tidak habis pikir bagaimana calon penerus tahta bisa tiga kali salah berbelok hanya untuk menemukan ruang pertemuan.

Vivi hendak menyusul Zoro, tepat ketika kedua mata besarnya menangkap sosok Sanji yang baru memasuki gedung istana.

"Sanji-kun." sapa Vivi ramah, "Syukurlah kalian berdua baik-baik saja. Aku sempat berpikir hal buruk menimpa kau atau kakakku—sejujurnya aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sanji membalasnya dengan senyuman sopan, "Kami cukup beruntung karena menemukan beberapa oasis dan permukiman kecil." jawabnya sambil membuka tudung.

Vivi tertawa kecil, "Kembalilah ke ruanganmu dan bersihkan diri. Kau bisa beristirahat malam ini dan menyerahkan tugas dapur kepada Terracotta."

"Ah, tidak, tidak." lekas-lekas Sanji menolak halus, "Saya masih bisa menghidangkan makan malam."

Mimik wajah Sanji membuat Vivi empati.

"Kau tahu kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Sanji-kun." ucap Vivi selembut yang ia bisa—"Setidaknya, di hadapanku, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat."

Sanji butuh beberapa detik untuk mengembalikan air mukanya kembali seperti semula, "Lalu… Apa yang menurut Anda harus saya lakukan, Putri Mahkota?" tanya Sanji sambil tertawa pahit, "Menangis?"

"Jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik." jawab Vivi pelan, "Sudahkah?"

"Tidak." jawab Sanji dengan sisa ketegarannya, "Air mata tidak akan mengubah apapun."

"Setidaknya hal itu akan meringankan bebanmu." Vivi, lagi-lagi, menghela napas berat. Sudah cukup ia menjadi saksi hidup akan kemarahan kakaknya yang meluap-luap dan rasa frustrasi ayahnya yang membuatnya serba salah.

Sanji menahan kekehnya sehingga terdengar bagai dengusan. Entah kenapa ia merasa geli. Tergelitik oleh fakta bahwa ia telah dibuat bertekuk lutut oleh sepenggal roman picisan.

"Oh, juru masak terbaik istana juga selamat, rupanya."

Suara laki-laki paruh baya membuat Vivi dan Sanji sama-sama menoleh ke sumbernya. Mereka terlihat waspada ketika menemukan sosok tinggi besar dengan rambut pirang tergelung itu.

"Aku terkejut." ujar Igaram, "Satu minggu menghilang bersama Putra Mahkota yang pergi dalam keadaan marah besar. Hari ini kalian kembali ke istana dan beliau menjadi jauh lebih penurut dari biasanya." matanya yang tajam menatap Sanji dengan sorot menyidik, "Aku mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi selama kalian lepas dari pengawasan kami."

Vivi terlihat terganggu, "Igaram. Kondisi Sanji-kun tidak—"

"Putri Mahkota." potong Sanji. Mereka beradu pandang. Vivi bungkam ketika dilihatnya pancaran mata Sanji yang dipenuhi energi, "Tidakkah Putra Mahkota menyetujui rencana pernikahannya?"

"Sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan tingkahnya sebelum meninggalkan istana." jawab Igaram dengan nada curiga, "Aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau bersedia menceritakan apa yang tidak kami tahu."

"Saya pikir persetujuan Putra Mahkota akan perjodohan tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup." balas Sanji dengan nada datar. Ekspresinya ia pertahankan acuh—berusaha yang terbaik untuk menampakkan citra seolah ia tidak tertarik, "Tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk saya beritahu."

Igaram tidak memberikan respon.

Vivi sangat tidak menyukai aura menekan dan penuh intimidasi seperti ini. Seolah ada tangan-tangan imajiner yang melumpuhkan seluruh kekuatan fisiknya. Baik Sanji maupun Igaram—keduanya berusaha terlalu keras untuk melindungi si sulung Nefertari dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Kau masih bisa bekerja?" tanya Igaram, enggan.

Sanji memberikan gestur menantang, "Berikan saja perintah."

"Dua puluh porsi kudapan ringan dan minuman hangat, diantarkan segera ke ruang pertemuan. Kau punya waktu satu jam untuk mempersiapkan semuanya." Igaram berbalik badan, "Anda juga, Putri Mahkota, kehadiran Anda ditunggu di sana. Calon kakak ipar Anda harus ditemani sesama perempuan."

Mendengarnya, Sanji tersentak.

Untunglah Igaram sudah terlebih dahulu undur diri. Gadis molek itu sedikit panik saat menangkap roman wajah Sanji yang jelas-jelas terlihat terpukul.

"Sanji-kun—"

"Saya akan segera menghidangkan jamuan minum teh, Putri Mahkota." segera setelah kesadarannya kembali, Sanji bergegas menuju dapur istana. Tidak ia pedulikan ketika Vivi hendak menghentikan dan beberapa kali memanggil namanya. Ia lebih peduli guncangan aneh yang seolah menghantam kepala sekaligus menggempur akal sehatnya. _Calon istrinya—?_ Sanji menyentakkan kepalanya. Tidakkah ia sendiri yang mendesak agar Zoro menerima rencana perjodohannya? Bukankan bibir dan lidahnya yang membuat Zoro yakin untuk menyegerakan pernikahannya? _Lalu kenapa—_

Sanji tidak mengerti.

Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang pertemuan. Pintunya sedikit terbuka. Dapat ia saksikan Zoro ada di dalam sana. Sosok yang ia dampingi dan rengkuh setiap malam—kini sedang berhadapan dengan figur feminim dengan wajah merona dan rambut panjang berwarna merah jambu. Sanji melihat lengan kokoh yang biasa memeluknya kini meraih punggung tangan si wanita dan memberikan kecupan sebagai pengganti salam. Wajah yang selalu memberikan ekspresi keras itu kini terlihat kaku dan salah tingkah. Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri. Mengunci rapat-rapat bibirnya yang nyaris mewartakan keinginannya.

Sanji berlari ke arah berlawanan dengan yang seharusnya.

Salahkah ketika dirinya mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin? Salahkah dirinya karena mencintai seseorang yang tidak pantas untuk dicintai?

Salahkah jika dirinya— _memiliki harapan?_

' _Jangan menikah—'_

Kedua kakinya kehilangan kekuatan. Lututnya yang lemas menghantam lantai batu. Sanji kembali membungkam mulutnya. Lebih erat. Begitu rapat. Terlalu kuat sampai-sampai jemari dan otot bibirnya terasa sangat nyeri. Pun syaraf matanya yang seolah siap putus karena dipaksa terpejam kelewat kencang. Mati-matian ia menahan air yang siap mengalir sebagai manifestasi rasa sakit mendalam yang ditanggung oleh hati dan jiwanya.

Di titik keputusasaannya, Sanji hanya bisa menjerit dalam batin—

Mengulang dan mengulang sampai setiap aksara perlahan kehilangan maknanya.

' _Jangan menikah.'_

' _Jangan menikah.'_

' _Jangan menikah.'_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tere Liye : 4 of 5 – END HERE**_

 _Bersambung ke bagian berikutnya_

 _._

 _._

 **Author's Note :** …ah. Drama ya. #DIGAMVAR

Sedikit saja. Saya (masih) berterima kasih atas dukungan dan review yang masuk ;;w;;/ Weekend ini saya liburan dulu ya ke Bandung, ini saya update agar bisa liburan tanpa beban moral #APASIH Semoga bisa diterima dengan baik yeah. Hidup sedih-sedihan. Sanji, jangan biarkan air matamu dilihat orang lain!

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 5 September 2015


	5. 5 of 5

_**Tere Liye**_

 _(For Your Sake)_

 _A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

 _One Piece_ _by_ _Eiichiro Oda_

 _Tere Liye (song) from Veer Zaara movie_

 _M Rated – Drama / Angst – 5k words story only – 5 of 5_

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Alternate reality. Yaoi. Violance. Slightly OOC. Maybe way too drama but it's just a matter of taste. Character's death. You've been warned._

 _Ditulis dalam rangka memeriahkan Fujoshi Independence Day - #LoveWins_

 _._

 _._

 _Tok-tok-tok—_

"Masuklah!"

Nefertari Zoro segera bangkit dari posisi berbaring santainya. Ia sibak kain sutra putih yang menjadi tabir antara ranjang dan ruang sambut pribadinya untuk menemui tamu yang istimewa.

Sesosok figur ramping semampai yang malam itu masih terbalut seragam juru masak istana muncul dari balik pintu.

" _Cook_." sapa Zoro sambil berjalan ke arah Sanji Zeff, "Aku nyaris mati bosan menunggumu. Sebegitu lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk membereskan markas besarmu itu, hm?"

Sanji hafal betul pertanyaan retoris itu, "Kau dan keluargamu akan berlayar besok pagi menuju Dressrosa." gumam si pemuda pirang—mencoba tidak terlalu ambil peduli akan Zoro yang tiba-tiba sudah memeluk tubuhnya, "Tentu saja aku _harus_ menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan perbekalan dan menjejalkannya ke dalam gudang kapal."

Jawaban Sanji sangat efektif untuk mengeruhkan air muka pangerannya.

"…kita bicarakan hal lain saja." tandas Zoro sembari melonggarkan pelukannya sampai terlepas sama sekali. Ia memunggungi Sanji lalu berjalan ke arah ranjangnya—segera menghempaskan tubuh bongsor dan penuh bekas lukanya di atas sana.

Sanji menghela napas. Percuma mendebat Zoro yang suasana hatinya sedang tidak prima. Ia memutuskan untuk menyusul sang Putra Mahkota dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang tersisa.

Lelaki muda yang selalu menjaga rambutnya terpangkas pendek itu tidur miring memunggungi lawan bicaranya. Sanji sudah khatam dalam hal memitigasi emosi fluktuatif Zoro—ia segera meletakkan telapak tangannya di pundak bagas itu untuk mengusapnya perlahan. Tepat seperti yang ia prediksi, tangan kiri si pemuda atletis merayapi punggung tangan kurus miliknya. Meraih dalam diam untuk saling menaut jemari. Sanji mencelos lega—namun syahdu itu singgah terlampau singkat. Sebelah matanya keburu menangkap imaji yang mengoyak batinnya jauh, jauh, _jauh_ lebih mendalam.

Baju pengantin.

 _(Pakaian itu terlihat berkilau—mengilap. Tatah batu permata di bagian pergelangan tangan. Lis logam mulia di ban pinggang dan ujung sepatu. Warna putih dan emas menyatu apik dalam desain yang kental dengan budaya Alabasta. Siapapun perancangnya, jelas ia memiliki mata yang peka akan kemewahan.)_

"Kau akan mengenakannya?" tanya Sanji dengan suara yang ia paksakan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Zoro.

"Lihatlah aksesoris indah itu. Aku bisa membayangkan kau mengenakannya di atas pelaminan." racau Sanji dengan ekspresi kosong, "Sayang, aku tak bisa melihatnya secara langsung."

Kalimat barusan membuat Zoro mendengus dan duduk dengan tergesa-gesa. Mereka beradu pandang dengan berbagai macam emosi negatif menguar tanpa basa-basi.

Zoro tahu bahwa Sanji sedang menelan air matanya sendiri. Sanji mafhum jikalau Zoro menahan amarahnya agar tidak meluap. Ia bergeming di tempat saat Zoro melewatinya dan menghambur ke arah boneka kayu tempat pakaian yang dimaksud terpajang. Dalam hening, Zoro melucuti satu per satu pakaian tidur yang ia kenakan dan menyambar setelan resmi berbahan glamor tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai tubuh kokoh itu tertutup sempurna oleh busana yang persiapan dan penjahitannya memakan waktu selama satu minggu.

Sanji mengerjapkan matanya dua kali.

"Kau ingin melihatku mengenakan benda tuna selera, hm?" tanya Zoro dengan nada agak kesal, "Puas?"

"Putra Mah—"

"Aku bahkan tidak mau melihat pantulan diriku dalam pakaian berlebihan seperti ini!" gerutunya lagi sambil berusaha menggerakkan sendi tubuhnya, "Bahan tolol ini membuatku berkeringat dan susah bergerak! Bahkan lebih tidak bisa diajak berkompromi daripada zirah perangku!"

"Secara adat dan budaya, kau memang harus duduk diam sepanjang hari lalu diarak keliling kota. Baju pengantin tidak dirancang untuk berkeliaran." sergah Sanji sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sontak Zoro menoleh, "Kau..." ia menghela napas berat sebelum bersila di hadapan Sanji. Sebelah matanya yang masih berguna ia pakai untuk menelanjangi jiwa dan pikiran pemuda yang disayanginya itu—" _Cook_ , katakan padaku kalau kau tidak merelakan pernikahanku dan akan kubawa kau pergi dari kerajaan memuakkan ini." desisnya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Putra Mahkota, kita _tidak_ akan melakukan hal seperti itu." tolak Sanji tegas, "Melarikan diri bukan sikap pria sejati—aku pikir kita sama-sama telah menyepakatinya."

"Aku tetap tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini." balas Zoro tak kalah bersikeras, " _Cook_ , aku akan pergi ke seberang lautan dan saat aku bertemu lagi denganmu, status lajangku sudah terhapus!"

"Kau tidak akan menjalani hal itu sendirian, ingat?" ujar Sanji, kali ini ia dengan berani menyambar pergelangan tangan Zoro dan mencengkramnya kencang, "Aku tak akan kemana-mana."

Komitmen itu membuat lidah Zoro yang biasa tajam, kini terasa kelu.

Egoiskah dirinya—yang menahan langkah Sanji sedemikian rupa? Mengekang potensi dan talenta yang mengakar di jemarinya sebagai juru masak hanya untuk menghabiskan hidupnya di balik tembok istana? Melayani keinginannya? Mengasuh anak-anaknya? Sampai kapan? Kuatkah Sanji melakukannya?

 _Kuatkah dirinya—yang melihat Sanji melakukannya?_

Berbagai pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul silih berganti. Mendatangkan badai di dalam pikirannya. Memaksanya bercermin pada kenyataan yang tidak pernah ramah.

Semestinya, cinta tidak membuatnya merasa dikalahkan—

Seharusnya, cinta tidak seperti itu.

"Kau tahu—" Zoro bercakap setelah beberapa sekon ia habiskan untuk memperhatikan setiap detil lekuk wajah kekasihnya, "Pernikahan ini aku lakukan sebatas keharusanku untuk berkeluarga dan memiliki keturunan secara sah." ia mengecup ujung jemari Sanji ketika mengucapkannya, "Hanya itu."

Sanji tidak berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Selebihnya…" gelengan kepala Zoro berikan, "Aku tidak akan menyentuh wanita itu lagi."

"He… Hei—"

"Aku tidak bisa, _Cook_." potong Zoro dengan suara serak dan maskulinnya, "Aku tidak bisa bercinta selain denganmu. Aku tidak bisa menikmati hubungan intim jika bukan bersamamu." sergahnya dengan napas memburu, "Seks tidak sama dengan kedermawanan, kau tahu?"

Merinding—

Setiap aksara yang meluncur tanpa malu dan ragu dari bibir Zoro membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sanji tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika dihadapkan dengan kesungguhan tersebut. 

"Put—"

"Panggil namaku yang benar, _Cook_."

Sanji tergegau sesaat.

"Dan malam ini, jangan berani-berani pergi dari ranjangku sebelum aku mengizinkannya." dalam satu gerakan, Sanji yang tidak sempat bereaksi sudah tertindih oleh tubuh Zoro yang berada di atasnya.

"Tunggu—" Sanji melenguh tertahan ketika lutut Zoro dengan sengaja menggoda organ intim di bagian selatan tubuhnya, "Pakaianmu!" susah payah ia mengatakannya, "Kau… Tidak boleh…" ujarnya di antara desahan—ah, cara Zoro menyentuh dan menjamah tubuhnya selalu berhasil membuat Sanji merasa begitu melayang. Dengan sisa kesadarannya, ia mencengkram tengkuk Zoro dan memelototi pemuda gegabah itu, "Pakaian itu… Kau harus mengenakannya di… Malam setelah upacara pernikahanmu…"

Zoro tersenyum sinis.

"Malam pertamaku, maksudmu?" ia kembali mencumbu rakus bibir Sanji, "Apa yang kau pikir sedang aku lakukan saat ini, hm?"

.

.

"Putra Mahkota belum bangun?"

Maidy mengangguk, "Saya sudah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu kamar beliau, namun tidak ada jawaban." jawab salah satu pengasuh paling berumur di istana Alubarna itu, "Mungkin beliau terlalu lelah dengan persiapan pernikahannya."

Igaram menghela napas.

Dugaan Maidy tidak salah. Begitu banyak hal yang harus Zoro lakukan beberapa hari terakhir. Beberapa di antaranya sangat tidak disukai oleh sang Pangeran—memilih persembahan untuk mempelai wanita, mencoba berbagai macam bahan tekstil, mempelajari adat istiadat serta budaya Dressrosa, sebut saja pelbagai kegiatan yang didominasi oleh kekuatan otak. Adalah sebuah mukjizat karena pemuda keras kepala itu manut terhadap susunan acara padat gizi hasil rancangan para petinggi kerajaan. Padahal Igaram sempat skeptis akan rencana pernikahan ini—

"Saya akan ke kamar beliau. Terima kasih, Maidy." ucap Igaram sopan sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang pertemuan tersebut. Ia bersua dengan Chaka dan Pell yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu. Sempat basa-basi sejenak sebelum beranjak bersama ke arah ruang pribadi sang Putra Mahkota. Tidak ada yang berbincang selama perjalanan singkat tersebut—

Di belokan terakhir, Igaram memicingkan mata. Ia melihat dengan jelas sesosok figur feminim dengan rambut biru yang khas keluar dari dalam kamar Zoro. Ekspresi di wajah molek itu terlihat terkejut dan ketakutan. Lengan kurus dalam balutan pakaian bermutu tinggi tampak kepayahan saat berusaha menutup pintu sebesar itu dengan tenaga wanita yang terbatas. Gerak-gerik itu mengundang tanya dan kecurigaan. Igaram, Chaka dan Pell menyegerakan langkah mereka sehingga terdengar berderap.

"Putri Mahkota!" tegur Igaram dengan suara yang tanpa sengaja meninggi frekuensinya, "Apa yang—"

"!" Vivi berbalik badan dengan rasa kaget yang sama sekali tak sempat ia sembunyikan, "I—Igaram!"

Respon dari sang Putri Mahkota membuat langkah ketiga ajudan istana tersebut semakin tergesa. Yang tidak mereka pahami, adalah refleks Vivi yang justru malah memunggungi pintu masuk tersebut seolah melarang mereka melongok ke arah dalam.

"Oh, Igaram." ulang Vivi, kali ini dengan suara yang ia paksakan agar terdengar tenang, "Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan? Kenapa sepertinya buru-buru sekali?"

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaan saya, Putri Mahkota—kenapa Anda tidak hadir di ruang pertemuan? Anda tidak lupa dengan rencana keberangkatan kita, bukan?" selidik Igaram sembari memelototi pintu, "Mohon maaf, boleh Anda menyingkir sebentar? Saya harus memastikan apakah Putra Mahkota sudah mempersiapkan diri."

"Tidak!" bentak Vivi tanpa sengaja. Igaram, Chaka dan Pell sampai terlonjak karena terkejut. Vivi yang sadar akan hal tersebut buru-buru meralat omongannya, "Maksudku—kakak sedang berganti pakaian. Lebih baik kalian semua menunggu di ruang pertemuan, nanti—"

"Putri Mahkota."

Perubahan tekanan dalam suara Igaram membuat Vivi sedikit gentar.

"Apa yang sedang Anda sembunyikan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Vivi merasa sangat terpojok. Ia menggeleng perlahan. Kedua matanya nanar dengan tatapan memohon. Bibirnya bergetar tanpa sanggup mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Chaka." Igaram mendelik kepada salah satu bawahannya, "Jaga Putri Mahkota."

Panglima tinggi itu mengangguk tanpa suara dan lekas memegang kedua pundak Vivi. Gadis berambut biru cerah itu menengadah dan tiba-tiba saja menangis. Sadar bahwa kekuatannya kalah jauh—baik dari segi fisik maupun pengaruh politis, ia tidak mungkin bisa menang melawan tiga tangan kanan ayahnya. Vivi dengan langkah terseret menjauhi pintu masuk menuju kamar sang kakak dan memalingkan wajah ketika Igaram dan Pell mendobrak kayu berukir tersebut. Tenaganya seolah tersedot habis ketika tahu bahwa mereka semua akan menghakimi sang kakak di detik itu juga. _Habislah sudah_.

Sementara Igaram sendiri—ia ingin sekali menyangkal pemandangan yang terjadi tepat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Tidak ada suara. Tidak ada aksara.

Zoro tidak sempat mengenakan pakaian pantas. Sanji bahkan sedang tidak memakai tabir apapun. Refleks sang Putra Mahkota adalah menyambar selimut dan menutupi kulit pucat sang juru masak yang telah ternoktah. Lantai kamar dipenuhi oleh ceceran anggur dan beberapa potong pakaian tersebar acak. Kesan berantakan tidak hanya terjadi pada ruangan tersebut—wajah serta rambut kedua laki-laki di hadapan Igaram juga patut diberikan gelar yang serupa. Hendak mengelak bagaimana pun, semua orang yang melihat akan berkesimpulan sama—

"Putra Mahkota." ujar Igaram sambil berjalan beberapa langkah ke arah Zoro yang masih berdiri kaku tak jauh dari ranjangnya, "Saya mohon, Anda memberikan penjelasan yang bijak akan hal ini."

Zoro tidak langsung menjawab. Pell dan Chaka terlihat tegang. Vivi menutup mulutnya sendiri agar isaknya tidak membuat suasana makin tak terkendali. Sementara Sanji—Sanji yang tahu bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir hari itu juga—ia memperhatikan dan mendengar dengan seksama.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, namun saya telah mencurigai hal ini semenjak beberapa bulan lamanya." Igaram menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memberanikan diri menatap langsung ke bola mata Zoro dan dengan penuh hormat, ia berlutut di hadapan sang Putra Mahkota, "Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, atas nama kerajaan Alabasta, saya memohon agar Anda menyangkal insiden ini."

"Igaram, kau—" desis Zoro.

Melihat atasan mereka memohon sedemikian rupa, Chaka dan Pell segera mengikuti tindakan tersebut. Mereka berlutut dan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam di samping kanan dan kiri Igaram. Vivi berusaha menghapus air matanya saat pandangannya dan sang kakak bertumbukan.

Betapa ia tahu—bahwa Zoro tidak akan pernah bisa dikalahkan.

"Apa yang akan kalian laporkan mengenai hal ini?" tantang Zoro, "Apakah dia bisa selamat dari hukum kerajaan? Atau kalian tetap akan menggantungnya di alun-alun Alubarna?"

Igaram menggelengkan kepalanya, berat—"Sayang sekali, Putra Mahkota, ada empat orang saksi yang akan memberatkan posisi Sanji Zeff di pengadilan tinggi." jawab sang komandan pasukan kerajaan, "Insiden ini akan diberitakan sebagai Anda dirayu oleh pelayan pria dan hukuman yang sama dengan kasus-kasus lain akan dijatuhkan kepadanya saja." Igaram menarik napas panjang sebelum mengatakan hal selanjutnya, "Kami tidak mungkin menjatuhi hukuman mati pada penerus tahta kerajaan."

"Begitu." Zoro dengan tenang berjalan ke arah dinding dan meraih salah satu belati panjang yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berlatih tanding. Dengan kasar, ia melemparkan pedang tersebut ke hadapan Igaram, "Lakukan itu setelah kau memenggal kepalaku."

Sanji terkesiap.

"Tidak!" teriak pemuda pirang itu, "Igaram! Aku bersedia menanggung hukuman gantung! Jangan libatkan Putra Mahkota—"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, _COOK!_ "

Bentakan itu menggelegar. Hening yang terjadi setelahnya diisi oleh tangis sang Putri Mahkota dan deru napas para petinggi militer kerajaan.

"Aku, Nefertari Zoro, Putra Mahkota Alabasta, mengakui kalau aku tidur dan berhubungan intim dengan sesama laki-laki." ujar Zoro lantang, "Aku siap menanggung konsekuensi atas tindakanku itu."

Igaram memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Maafkan saya, Putra Mahkota."

.

.

 _Sembilan puluh delapan—_

"Argh!"

Lututnya bergetar hebat. Punggungnya robek dengan luka menganga. Dada dan perutnya tak kalah hancur oleh bilur. Cairan asin berbau karat bercampur liur dan keringat menetes-netes di atas lantai batu. Sanji nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya ketika untuk kesekian puluh kalinya, cambuk berbahan kulit sapi menyapa tubuh rampingnya yang nyaris tidak ditutupi kain apapun—

 _Sembilan puluh sembilan—_

"!"

Cemeti kembali menari. Meninggalkan satu lagi cidera terbuka di atas kulit pucat itu.

Tanpa ampun, tiada belas, algojo bertubuh tinggi gemuk kembali menyiagakan instrumen penyiksa. Ia menegangkan ujung cambuk tersebut, menyentakkan ke belakang, dan dengan sekuat tenaga—

 _Seratus._

Tungkai itu akhirnya ambruk.

Sanji tersungkur karena rasa lelah dan sakit luar biasa yang mendera fisiknya. Ia tidak bisa memastikan bagian tubuhnya yang mana yang paling terasa nyeri. Rahangnya yang hampir bergeser? Pipinya yang mempertontonkan memar keunguan? Sebelah matanya yang bahkan terlalu bengkak untuk digunakan? Ah—mungkin jemarinya—peranti utamanya sebagai juru masak yang bengkok ke arah yang tidak wajar.

Ia yakin kalau karirnya sudah tamat.

 _Sebagaimana harapan hidupnya—_

"Kau masih hidup?"

Kepayahan, Sanji mendongak.

Posisinya tidak menguntungkan. Kedua tangannya terikat tambang berdiameter besar yang dikaitkan ke tiang di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Sekalipun ia kehilangan seluruh kekuatan untuk berdiri, ia tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk berbaring. Sanji berusaha mengatur napasnya sekalipun gagal di percobaan pertama. Justru paru-parunya yang berkhianat dan membuat tenggorokannya memuntahkan darah. Pandangannya terlalu kabur untuk memastikan sosok yang sedang berbicara padanya dan telinganya kelewat berdenging untuk mengenali suara yang mampir ke gendang telinganya.

"Kau berhasil membuat Yang Mulia Raja _sangat_ marah. Tidak hanya karena pernikahan Putra Mahkota terpaksa dibatalkan, tetapi karena membuat kerajaan ini terancam tidak memiliki penerus tahta." lelaki yang mengatakan hal-hal tersebut kini bersimpuh di hadapan Sanji, "Apa kau pikir hal tersebut bisa ditebus hanya dengan nyawamu?"

 _Igaram…_

Sekonyong-konyong, Sanji mampu mengidentifikasi sosok tersebut.

"Di mana… Kalian menempatkan… Putra… Mahkota…" bahkan untuk mempertanyakan kondisi orang yang paling ia khawatirkan, Sanji mengerahkan seluruh energi yang tersisa—

Igaram mendengus, "Kau benar-benar memiliki nyali yang luar biasa. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih bisa mencemaskan orang lain."

"Kau…" Sanji berusaha menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Igaram, sekalipun visi yang terpantul di matanya hanya berupa bayangan kabur, "Tidak memperlakukan… Dia… Begini… Bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Igaram tertegun sejenak.

Betapa kuat tekad dan keteguhan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Raganya sudah sebabak belur ini dan yang ia pusingkan justru keselamatan sang Putra Mahkota? Izinkan Igaram, cukup di dalam hati, untuk mengangkat topi atas semangat hidup juru masak terbaik istana ini. Sekalipun rasa simpati dan belas kasihan tidak boleh ia pertontonkan. Tidak kepada pangerannya, tidak pada lawan bicaranya sekarang, tidak pula pada Vivi yang sempat memohon keringanan hukuman. Saat ini, ia harus sanggup mematikan rasa kemanusiaan dan menempatkan kerajaan sebagai prioritas di atas segalanya.

"Kami menangani Beliau dengan baik." jawab Igaram diplomatis, "Saranku, anak muda, lebih baik kau cemaskan nasibmu sendiri."

Lamat-lamat, Sanji tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang mewakili rasa lega dan suka cita. Ia menundukkan kepalanya yang lelah dan berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih untuk… Tidak menghukumnya…" gumam Sanji dengan tubuh bergetar untuk alasan yang hanya ia ketahui sendiri, "Terima kasih… Terima kasih banyak…"

Igaram terhenyak.

Hari ini, ia dipaksa bertekuk lutut oleh kekuatan spiritual yang begitu gaib. Berhadapan dengan Sanji yang berulang-ulang mengucap syukur membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Tidak pernah ia percaya bahwa berbincang langsung dengan pemuda pirang itu bisa membuatnya begitu gentar.

 _Mungkinkah, ini alasan kenapa Putra Mahkota begitu mencintainya?_

"Kau rela mati untuk Putra Mahkota—" gumam Igaram, "—Sanji Zeff?"

Sanji, masih dalam posisi merunduk, mendesis, "Apa yang ingin… Kau katakan…?"

"Seratus cambukan lagi." tandas Igaram, "Kalau kau sanggup menahannya, Yang Mulia akan menghapus hukuman serupa untuk Putra Mahkota."

"…benarkah?" tanya Sanji dengan suaranya yang parau.

"Bahkan, mungkin Beliau akan memaafkan Putra Mahkota setelah pengakuannya." tambah Igaram dengan nada meyakinkan, "Tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari hukuman mati, Sanji Zeff, tidak setelah mereka mengakui bahwa mereka tergolong dalam perilaku penyuka sesama jenis."

Otot kelopak matanya bekerja. Memejamkan diri. Tidak ia pedulikan kening dan pelipisnya yang lengket karena peluh. Memori di otaknya berputar-putar. Menghadirkan fragmen demi fragmen memori yang pernah terlupakan. Menyesatkannya dalam setapak kenangan yang tidak membawanya kemana-mana. Tidak pernah ia duga, di sisa kehidupan yang efemeral, ia justru berakhir karena mencintai terlalu dalam.

Izinkan dirinya untuk mengambil keputusan—

"Aku mengerti…" menegakkan kembali tubuh dan mendongakkan wajah, Sanji berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit. Abai akan tremor di tungkainya. Acuh terhadap darah segar yang mengalir dari punggung dan dada telanjangnya. Ia menatap Igaram dan algojonya dengan sorot membara, "Lakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan padaku…" tantang Sanji dengan residu staminanya.

Jawaban itu menggerakkan Igaram untuk mengambil satu langkah mundur, "Semoga kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan." ucapnya sebelum mencipta jarak dan memberikan isyarat pada si algojo.

Sanji menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Seratus satu—_

"ARGH!" terengah, ia dipaksa kembali menjerit saat tamparan lecut kembali mampir di permukaan kulit punggungnya. Membuat satu torehan cacat baru di sana—

Igaram menguatkan diri untuk tetap berada di ruangan itu. Menjadi saksi ketika puluhan dera bersarang lagi dan lagi di tubuh ringkih tersebut. Siksaan sedemikian lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Sanji tak mampu menahan pedih. Ia berkali-kali terjatuh, terjerembab, terseok dan mencengkram tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya.

 _Seratus delapan puluh satu—_

Sanji sudah kehilangan kemampuannya menahan beban tubuh.

 _Seratus sembilan puluh dua—_

Kali ini ia tidak sanggup melihat maupun mendengar.

 _Seratus sembilan puluh delapan—_

Sungguh, kekuatan fisik pemuda itu membuat Igaram tercengang. Tidak ada manusia yang masih sanggup mempertahankan kesadaran setelah menerima begitu banyak pecutan dari algojonya yang terkenal perkasa. Sanji boleh jadi memekik dan menyerukan kepiluan—

 _Seratus sembilan puluh sembilan—_

Namun satu hal—Igaram tidak melihat setitik pun air mata.

 _Dua ratus—_

Teriakan terkahir.

Dan figur ramping itu menyerah. Kepalanya terkulai dan raganya tergantung begitu saja.

"Bunuh saja aku…" bisik Sanji yang benar-benar telah kehabisan seluruh tenaganya, "Bunuh saja... Kumohon… Bunuh saja aku sekarang…"

Igaram sudah menduga—

Sanji telah sampai ke titik dimana ia memohon untuk mati saat itu juga.

"Bersabarlah sedikit." ujar Igaram sambil meraih belati pendek dari balik jubahnya dan memotong putus kedua tali yang mengikat Sanji, "Penderitaanmu akan berakhir besok pagi."

.

.

 _Srek—_

Sebuah lubang kecil di pintu kayu tebal tampak ketika penutupnya digeser ke arah kanan. Dari sisi luar sel kecil tersebut, Chaka menampakkan ekspresi kalut dan cemas.

"Putra Mahkota." sapa salah satu elit militer kerajaan tersebut, "Anda tidak menyentuh makanan—"

"Pertemukan aku dengan _Cook_."

Permintaan itu berulang, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dan jawaban Chaka tetap sama—sebuah gelengan mantap.

"Maafkan saya, Putra Mahkota."

Cahaya yang sempat merasuk ke dalam kurungan tidak manusiawi tersebut sirna. Meninggalkan Zoro kembali dalam kepenatan dan kegelapan. Frustrasi, ia menendang keras-keras pintu tersebut sampai bergema di sepanjang lorong penjara. Tidak ia pedulikan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari telapak kaki ke betisnya. Zoro mengumpat berkali-kali sampai tenaganya berkurang dan memutuskan untuk kembali meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Kedua tangannya terpasung sementara sepasang pergelangan kakinya dirantai oleh bola besi. Jelas—terjangan barusan langsung menghabiskan energinya.

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu?

Tidak mungkin ia bisa mengetahuinya. Sel yang dipergunakan untuk mengungkungnya dirancang begitu cermat sehingga penghuninya kehilangan orientasi akan dimensi keempat. Zoro tidak pernah tahu kapan matahari terbit dan terbenam. Bilik kusam berbahan batu-batu dari sungai Sandora itu berhasil membuatnya terasing sampai-sampai gagal menghitung hari. Zoro pernah mengalami luka dan lebam sebagai efek samping pertempuran—namun tidak pernah satu kalipun ia menjadi tawanan perang. Siksaan isolasi seperti ini sudah tentu tidak sanggup ia hadapi. _Gila. Dirinya bisa benar-benar gila!_

Lebih baik ia didera saja. Diikat di kuda dan paksa hewan itu berlari. Fisiknya sangat kuat, jauh lebih kuat daripada orang kebanyakan dan telah ditempa untuk meredam penderitaan semacam itu.

"Zoro—"

Bisikan feminim itu membuat kepala Zoro tersentak.

"Vi… Vi?" desisnya ketika melihat wajah yang ia kenal dari balik jeruji.

"Aku akan masuk. Sebentar." lubang itu kembali tertutup, bergantian dengan pintu kayu yang mengayun ke arah dalam. Vivi menyingkap ujung gaunnya guna mempermudah diri dalam melangkah. Tidak mudah bagi seorang berderajat tinggi sepertinya untuk berada di tempat sesempit ini—"Ya Tuhan… Terkutuklah mereka yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini…" sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut sang Putri Mahkota. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan—tanpa sadar air matanya membanjir karena melihat kondisi kakaknya yang sangat kepayahan, "Kau kurus sekali, Zoro… Kau—"

Tangisnya pecah. Zoro tidak bereaksi banyak saat Vivi memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. Napas adik perempuannya tersengal-sengal. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram pakaian narapidana yang melapisi tubuh sang kakak yang telah berkurang begitu banyak bobotnya. Vivi melepaskan rengkuhannya—nyaris kembali terisak setelah meneliti wajah Zoro dari dekat. Wajahnya pasi. Matanya cekung. Pipinya melesak ke dalam. Bibirnya kering karena dehidrasi berat. Namun yang paling mengerikan adalah ekspresinya. Seolah seluruh kebahagiaan di dunia ini telah runtuh dalam satu jentikan jari.

"Sudah berapa hari berlalu?" tanya Zoro, masih dengan mimik kosong.

Vivi menarik napas, "Nyaris dua minggu." jawabnya dengan suara tercekat.

"Dua minggu…" Zoro mendengus, "Terasa seperti selamanya bagiku."

"Memang seperti itu… Mereka tidak pernah bertujuan menyiksa ataupun membunuhmu, Zoro…" gumam Vivi, "Mereka ingin kau menyerah dan membuatmu menarik ucapanmu…"

Tawa getir terdengar.

"Mereka tidak akan pernah mendengarnya… Bahkan dari liang kuburku nanti…" balas Zoro.

"Hentikan berbicara tentang kematian, Zoro, kau membuatku takut." mohon Vivi sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan si sulung, "Kau tidak akan mati—tidak, kau _tidak boleh_ mati…"

Geming.

Zoro membiarkan adiknya itu memperlihatkan segala sisi rapuhnya. Ia sedikit kesulitan untuk membelai sisi wajah Vivi dengan kedua tangannya yang terpasung—

"Bagaimana…" enggan, Zoro bersuara, "…dia?"

"Sanji-kun?" tanya Vivi memastikan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu setelah dilihatnya sang kakak mengangguk, "Buruk."

"Seberapa buruk?" selidik Zoro.

Vivi menggeleng, "Sangat buruk…"

Cara Vivi menjawab membuat Zoro paham dan tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia tidak ingin memenuhi isi kepalanya dengan bayang-bayang mengerikan akan apapun yang mungkin terjadi pada kekasihnya.

"Apa hukuman kami sudah diputuskan?" kembali Zoro bertanya.

"Mereka tidak memberikan ampun untuk Sanji-kun." ketika mengatakannya, Vivi kembali merasa kedua matanya basah, "Namun… Sanji-kun berusaha yang terbaik agar kau… Tidak perlu—"

Zoro menggeram, "Si tolol itu—" makinya dengan nada kesal, "Seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan… Apa dia pikir dengan melakukan hal seperti itu… Aku akan merasa senang?"

"Zoro, aku mohon—jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan Sanji-kun!" Vivi mengguncang kedua lengan Zoro dengan putus asa, "Kau harus tetap hidup… Kau harus melanjutkan tugasmu…" namun dengan segera, kekuatannya berkurang dan salah satu tangannya terkulai lemas, "Aku tidak bisa menghadapi semua ini sendirian… Tidak tanpa kakakku—" ucap Vivi lirih.

"Vivi…" panggil Zoro, kembali mengusap pipi adiknya yang tak bercela, "Maafkan aku…"

"Kenapa kalian berdua begitu egois?" bentak Vivi dengan suara parau, "Kau… Dan Sanji-kun… Kalian sama-sama pengecut! Kalian memilih mati begitu saja setelah semua ini… Kau… Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu!" ia mencaci sambil meronta—Zoro sedikit kepayahan saat harus menenangkan adiknya yang histeris, "Kenapa semua jadi begini… Aku tidak mendukung hubungan kalian… Untuk berakhir seperti ini…"

Zoro meraih belakang kepalang adiknya dan membiarkan tangisan itu pecah di bahunya yang kini begitu rapuh. Bahu Vivi berguncang hebat. Tidak ada yang bisa Zoro lakukan untuk membuatnya tenang—

"Vivi… Dengarkan aku…"

Tidak ada jawaban—

"Aku memiliki dua permintaan untukmu… Sebagai Putra Mahkota yang sebentar lagi akan kehilangan gelarnya…" Zoro memberikan jarak antara tubuhnya dan wajah sang adik, "Pertama, aku ingin kau mewarisi posisiku sebagai penerus tahta."

"Zoro…" Vivi menggeleng.

"Hanya _kau_ yang bisa menghapus hukum tolol ini dari tanah Alabasta, Vivi." tegas Zoro sambil menatap dalam-dalam ke sepasang bola mata Vivi, "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan tetap hidup, pelajari segala hal semampumu, lalu pimpinlah kerajaan ini sesuai dengan hati nuranimu."

Vivi menggenggam telapak tangan kakaknya dan mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Jangan biarkan…" ucap Zoro, "Jangan sampai ada lagi… Orang-orang mati sia-sia di tiang gantungan… Hanya karena—" pemuda berambut pendek itu tertawa getir, "—mencintai."

"Zoro, hentikan—"

"Berjanji padaku, Vivi!" hardik Zoro sembari mempererat pegangannya.

"Aku berjanji!" sergah Vivi di antara napasnya yang tersengal.

Puas, Zoro tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Zoro mengangguk yakin, "Kau mewarisi darah dari kedua bangsawan… Kau jauh lebih pantas memerintah Alabasta daripada aku…" ia menghela napas panjang, "Aku menyayangimu, Vivi—sekalipun kita tidak lahir dari rahim yang sama…"

Vivi mengangguk lagi.

"Permintaanku yang terakhir… Katakan pada Ayah—jika ia masih menganggapku sebagai anaknya…" tutur Zoro, "Tolong… Minta ia menyiapkan dua tiang gantungan."

 _._

 _._

 _"Hei…"_

"…"

" _Mereka—melakukan hal ini padamu?"_

"…"

" _Hei. Cook."_

"…"

" _Hei, ketahuilah, kau tidak memiliki hak untuk marah padaku."_

" _Aku sudah berusaha semampuku… Supaya kau tidak perlu menanggung hukuman yang sama denganku… Seperti ini caramu berterima kasih?"_

" _Astaga, kau benar-benar ingin aku selamat dan kau tidak?"_

" _Aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusanku… Seharusnya kau melanjutkan kehidupanmu sebagai penerus tahta..."_

" _Lalu hidup di dunia di mana kau tak ada? Itu akan sangat membosankan."_

"… _kau memang sinting."_

" _Tidak lebih gila darimu yang menerima dua kali jatah hukuman, Cook. Lihatlah, sekarang tanganmu sudah tak mungkin bisa digunakan lagi…"_

"…"

" _Kau sengaja membiarkan mereka membuatmu cacat supaya aku berhenti makan seumur hidup."_

" _Jangan bodoh… Bukankah kau memiliki puluhan koki lain di dalam istana?"_

" _Harus berapa kali aku katakan, aku tidak mau makan kalau bukan buatanmu."_

" _Kalau begitu, kau mati kepalaran saja, sana…"_

" _Lebih baik daripada mati digantung."_

"…"

"…"

"… _kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi, ya?"_

"…"

" _Aku akan menggendongmu."_

" _Orang-orang ini tidak akan menyukainya."_

" _Tidak peduli."_

" _Kau mau kita mati dibenci?"_

" _Masa bodoh—hup!"_

" _Tidakkah seharusnya kau melakukan ini di pernikahanmu?"_

" _Ha, dan tujuan kita bukannya altar, malah tempat eksekusi. Aku merasa hari ini aku sangat romantis."_

" _Kuharap kelak di surga, kau akan kehilangan nada satirmu."_

" _Entahlah, aku bahkan tidak yakin Tuhan itu eksis."_

" _Anggap saja surga dan neraka itu ada, menurutmu kita akan bertemu di mana?"_

"… _jangan-jangan kita tidak bisa bertemu? Kau orang baik, kalau aku jadi tuhan, aku akan membuatmu hidup di surga selamanya."_

" _Ha. Dan kau sendiri?"_

" _Sepertinya lebih cocok untuk tinggal di neraka…"_

" _Haruskah aku ikut denganmu?"_

" _Tentu saja. Menurutmu kau betah tinggal di surga kalau aku tidak ada?"_

" _Kalimat penuh percaya dirimu itu sangat menyebalkan, Putra Mahkota."_

" _Terima kasih kembali."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _Cook, kau menangis?"_

"…"

" _Cook?"_

"… _kit…"_

" _Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu—cercaan orang-orang ini terlalu berisik!"_

" _Sakit…"_

"…"

" _Tubuhku sakit, Zoro…"_

"…"

" _Aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku…"_

" _Cook…"_

" _Aku tidak kuat lagi…"_

" _Hei—"_

" _Aku—"_

" _Bisa kau bertahan sedikit lagi?"_

" _Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi…?"_

" _Kita akan melewati semua ini bersama."_

" _Kau berjanji?"_

" _Kau meracau—"_

" _Zoro…"_

" _Diamlah. Penderitaanmu akan segera berakhir."_

" _Zoro—"_

" _Pejamlah… Sanji."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari itu, saya menyaksikkan betapa buruknya perlakuan semua orang terhadap kakak saya, sang Putra Mahkota, anak sulung dari Yang Mulia Raja—Nefertari Zoro, juga kepada koki istana yang menjadi kekasihnya, Sanji Zeff._

 _Saya tidak mungkin bisa melupakan kemarahan yang meluap-luap, hinaan yang terlontar, serta caci maki yang terarah teruntuk mereka berdua. Mereka mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk, serta mengutuk dengan kata-kata yang busuk. Tidak pernah saya duga, kalau rakyat yang dahulu mengelu-elukan nama kakak saya, bisa dengan mudah melaknat hanya karena dirinya sedikit berbeda. Cuma disebabkan oleh orientasi seksual yang tidak dapat mereka terima. Betapa perbedaan tersebut telah menciptakan kebencian yang mengakar, serta membuahkan rasa jijik yang bersifat turun temurun._

 _Ratusan masyarakat yang merasa terkhianati akibat pilihan kakak saya, siang itu, berkumpul di alun-alun kota. Mereka membentuk barikade panjang mulai dari gerbang sampai ke tiang gantungan. Wajah-wajah mereka terlihat bengis. Tangan mereka telah dipersenjatai oleh benda-benda yang biasa mereka gunakan sehari-hari. Sengaja mereka menanti sampai detik eksekusi untuk melihat kekasih dari Putra Mahkota. Lalu tanpa ampun, mereka menyerang tubuh Sanji Zeff tanpa peduli akan tangannya yang terpasung dan kakinya yang dirantai oleh bola besi. Tidak—mereka tidak peduli._

 _Dapatkah kalian bayangkan, bagaimana sakitnya dicambuk sebanyak ratusan kali? Bisakah kalian rasakan, seberapa perihnya luka-luka yang dibiarkan tanpa terobati? Sanggupkah kalian pikirkan, seperti apa ngilunya saat semua memar itu dilempari oleh sampah dan air comberan?_

 _Sanji Zeff, sebelum kematiannya, telah melewati semuanya._

 _Ketika itu, saya terlalu lemah, terlalu menyedihkan, terlalu tidak berpengaruh untuk dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk orang-orang yang berarti bagi saya. Saya bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat kakak saya sendiri digiring oleh pengawal kerajaan untuk menemui ajalnya. Ya—ayah kami terlalu murka untuk bisa berpikir jernih. Ia membiarkan anak laki-lakinya menjemput maut dengan cara yang sangat memalukan. Yang saya tahu belakangan—penyesalan seorang ayah selalu datang terlambat._

 _Mungkin legenda ini sudah didengar oleh banyak orang. Bahwa kakak saya, menghajar pengawal di hari kematiannya._

 _Nefertari Zoro merupakan sosok jendral perang yang kuat. Sangat kuat sampai-sampai dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan, nyaris tanpa makan selama dua minggu, ia masih bisa membanting enam lelaki seukuran tubuhnya. Hari itu ia mempertaruhkan segalanya hanya untuk dapat menyentuh Sanji Zeff di saat-saat terakhirnya. Saya ingat bagaimana ia menggendong tubuh itu, cara ia memperlakukan luka-luka itu, bahkan bagaimana lembutnya ia menenangkan kepanikan itu. Sisi yang tidak pernah saya tahu, mendadak muncul dan dipertontonkan di depan khayalak ramai._

 _Kakak saya dengan gagah meniti anak tangga sampai ke depan simpul tali dan tiang kayu. Dengan wibawanya sebagai Pangeran, ia meminta para eksekutor untuk memperlakukan Sanji Zeff secara baik. Ia bersikeras bahwa serendah apapun mereka, separah apapun kesalahan yang pernah diperbuat, hak-hak seorang manusia tetap tidak boleh diabaikan. Seruan dan teriakannya membuat kerumunan rakyat yang datang untuk melihatnya digantung menjadi berbalik simpati. Perlahan, suara-suara sumbang yang mengumpat berkurang—sampai hilang sama sekali._

 _Sejujurnya, saya tidak pernah begitu merinding ketika kedua algojo bertanya apakah mereka berdua memiliki permintaan atau perkataan terakhir._

 _Kakak saya menjawab, 'Biarkan aku menggenggam tangannya.'_

 _Saya tidak pernah berduka sebagaimana saya meratapi kepergian kakak saya._

 _Hal yang membuat saya bertahan dan kembali bangkit adalah janji saya untuk memperjuangkan nasib mereka yang memiliki kesamaan dengannya. Kakak saya percaya bahwa tidak boleh ada hukum yang bisa menentukan hidup dan mati seseorang. Sebagaimana keyakinan itu, saya memantapkan diri untuk mewujudkan keinginan serta wasiat yang ia titipkan. Untuk itulah saya berusaha keras sampai hari ini. Untuk itulah, saya berjuang sekuat yang saya bisa sampai detik ini._

 _Hari itu, saya mempelajari bahwa cinta yang seharusnya menjadi sumber kekuatan, dapat berperan sebagai pisau bermata dua—yang juga menghadirkan kelemahan dan keputusasaan._

 _Namun, apa yang telah Nefertari Zoro dan Sanji Zeff buktikan, adalah, bahwa cinta, tidak pernah mengenal kekalahan._

 _Hari ini, saya dengan resmi menghapus hukum-hukum yang bersifat mendiskriminasikan suatu golongan. Seluruh bentuk hubungan akan diakui, dilegalisasi, dan dianggap setara di mata hukum kerajaan, serta memiliki hak-hak yang sama termasuk di dalamnya hidup bersama, mengadopsi anak, memiliki properti, dan kegiatan perbankan._

 _ **(Tertanda, Ratu kerajaan Alabasta.)**_

 _ **(Nefertari Vivi.)**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tere Liye : END HERE**_

 _ **~ #LoveWins ~**_

 _._

 _._

 **Author's Note :** KELAR!

Selesai tengah malem, dikebut, tanpa beta, saya lelah #PLAK Dengan ini menyatakan bahwa tiga sampai empat fanfict ke depan saya mau ngelawak aja #JDER

Confession #01 : Iya, Sanji dan Zoro di sini, karakterisasinya, SANGAT terinspirasi oleh _**Spit on Your Soul**_ **,** doujinshi oleh Nari/ROM-13 di mana Zoro rada psikopat tapi belakangan nyesel, dan Sanji yang level masokisnya mencapai 1000%.

Confession #02 : saya bikin ini cerita 1000% karena lagi pengen ngedrama dan bikin adegan cambuk-mencambuk. Saya juga baper sama adegan belenggu pintu cinta, tapi engga kuat kalau bentuk cerita. Makanya saya bikin dari sudut pandang Vivi.

Confession #03 : I'M NOT EVEN GOMEN FOR WRITING THIS STUPID AND PICISAN SHIT!—terutama dengan pace alur yang terburu-buru karena ngejer kelar di chapter lima #plaklagi

Afterall, **HAPPY FID! SELAMAT BERGEMBIRA DAN MERAYAKAN KEMENANGAN (?) REKAN-REKAN FUJOSHI ALL OVER THE WORLD! SPREAD THE LOVE! #LOVEWINS!**

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 9 September 2015


End file.
